


Family Business

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Crossdressing, Gangs, Gangsters, Girls with Guns, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Nichole Shelby - better known as Nicholas Shelby - is a cross dressing Peaky Blinder who has to fit into the only world that she knows. Her cousin Thomas Shelby and herself have a forbidden love that only they can understand. With Kimber gone and nothing standing in Thomas's way to obtain more power for his family what's a girl to do then to stick by her man? But new rivals come out of the wood works and threaten everything they have. Alfie Solomons is not only a threat to Thomas, but also to his relationship once the smart business man figures out who the girl is behind Nicholas Shelby.[Book 2 to Family Matters][Thomas Shelby x Cross dressing!Original Female Character][Alfie Solomons x Cross dressing!Original Female Character]





	1. Chapter 1

Nicholas fucking Shelby grinned as she held all the cards. Her eyes narrowed that little glint of knowing deep within them. Thomas sat there looking over at her knowing that she knew she was the one making all the arrangements now.

“You’re sure then?”

Her eyes gleaming with wonder toward the older man. Thomas sighed irritated that she knew he was more than willing to get on with it. Reaching out he pulled her down onto his lap having her straddle him in his chair. A gasp slipped past her lips from the unsuspected tug. The burning sensation from her breast bone where she had been shot had subsided from all the booze running through her veins.

Thomas pushed her hair out of her face knocking her cap to the ground in the process.

“I told you once this was all over I’d make love to you until the morrow. I’ve waited long enough.”

He growled before he pulled her lips down onto his. Her smirk against his lips turned into a hot and sloppy kiss. She moved the best she could to pull her arms out of her clothing. Their clothing scattered to the floor as hands moved so fast over each of their bodies. Thomas Shelby moved his hands over his cousin’s bound breast and started to undo them until she was completely uncovered.

Her groan from the chill filled night air caused a shiver to run down her spine. Not even the fireplace that was roaring beside them was enough to keep the crisp Birmingham weather out of his room. But neither one of them seemed to mind the cold for they were keeping each other warm now. His mouth moved over her breasts careful to not touch her wound she received today from her actions of saving him. Taking the perky nipple into his mouth from her rather large breasts he sucked on it while his hands held her hips and he rocked their pelvis’s together to cause a pleasurable friction between them.

She moaned feeling her cunt rubbing every so often against Thomas’s bulge in his trousers. She was going mad being finally so close to having him after all these months. She wanted him now. Pushing up and off of him, she took a step back and quickly undid her own bottoms. Thomas sat there with his hands on his tights watching as she let the pants drop with a shimmy of her rather thicker thighs. Her body was covered in scars and old wounds. She had a small belly on her and her hips were just the right size to be squeezed. She was bigger than most of the average women, but she was also stronger and a bit more toned than any woman he had ever seen.

She was overall stunning to him.

Biting her bottom lip she looked down at him and arching a brow.

“Well? Am I going to dry hump you all night or are you going to fuck me?”

That spurred something in Tommy that he hadn’t expected and he found himself on his feet in a flash. His hands were quick to undo his bottoms while his mouth caught hers. She gasped feeling his warm cock hit against her thigh as his trousers fell to the floor kicking them off along with the rest of his clothing. Her back hit the bed and with a hiss she reached out for Tommy and pulled him down onto her. Their mouths pressed together as he moved her back up on the bed to be able to fuck her better. With their lips together for a second more she felt her legs being spread open by Tommy which caused her to break the kiss.

Looking at him for a moment he seemed to be taking his time to position himself. With one final look into her eyes he then went and pushed himself inside her welcoming cunt. She gasped quietly when she felt his cock stretch her walls to accommodate him. She bit her bottom lip and laid her head back against the bed, eyes closed.

“Open your eyes.”

Tommy ordered. He wasn’t going to move until he seen her eyes and the moment she did as he asked he grabbed hold of her legs and started to thrust into her. Her mouth hung open as she made quiet little moans as he pulled out and pushed back into her. His eyes watching her face as she looked down to view them connected by their privates. She swallowed seeing his cock slide into her vagina and appear back out. Eyes moving back up to look at Tommy’s beautiful bright blues. She cried out feeling her body shake. Her hands reaching up and grabbing him on the forearm to keep from losing her head from the feeling of a small orgasm ripping through her body.

Her toes curled along with Tommy’s moan feeling her walls clenching around him. He kept it at a slow pace wanting to stay true to his word. He wasn’t going to be fucking her, he was going to be making love to her until the morning of the morrow. And in order to achieve that he wasn’t going to go wild like a young stallion in heat, he was going to take his time and make sure to pleasure her in all the best ways possible.

* * *

The next morning when Thomas woke from the sun through his windows he found himself curled around Nichole. His cross-dressing cousin who had done more than anyone had ever done for him before lay there in his arms asleep. She was a true Shelby through and through that was for sure. But there was no time to actually lay there and enjoy the woman’s face who he found that he loved so dearly. With so much work to be done now that Kimber was dead, he knew he had to act fast before someone else came in and tried to take what belonged to him.

Moving slowly out of her grasp and without waking her, Tommy rose up out of bed and started collecting his clothes. He redressed himself and with a single and longing glance back behind him at her sleeping form Tommy left the room.

Heading downstairs nobody else was awake or at least he thought. Walking through the kitchen Tommy jumped a bit as he seen Aunt Polly sitting at the kitchen table looking directly at Tommy.

“Good morning Thomas.”

She greeted with a tone that meant she needed to talk to him. He straightened out his jacket that he had grabbed from the chair at the table.

“Morin’ Pol.”

He replied preparing to leave the house without talking to her. She was quick to her feet in stopping him. Rushing around the table and blocking his way all while speaking her mind.

“I couldn’t put my finger on it before. I thought what I was seeing was just bounding but now I know. I know that what I seen wasn’t just that and I was right – “

“Aunt Pol – “

“Do you love her?”

This stopped Tommy’s advances to try and go around her to get to the front door. He looked down at her seeing that she was giving him a hard gaze. Taking a moment he wasn’t sure what he should actually tell her if he should even tell her anything for that matter. He hadn’t ever expected to be in this situation. They had both always kept their relationship under wraps from the family so as to not make Nichole a target of hate for anyone else.

“Do you love her, Thomas?”

Her tone softened by just a hair as she repeated her question. Tommy looked away from her and back to the door wanting to obviously leave.

“Cause if you don’t then you need to end this now before you break the poor girl’s heart.”

And there it was out in the open. Polly never was one to beat around the bush just like him. Perhaps that’s where he got it from? Moving past Polly he spoke.

“I don’t plan on breaking anyone’s heart today, Polly.”

He didn’t see her expression as he moved past her, but if he had he would have known that it must have been a weight lifted off of her shoulders right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Nichole Shelby woke up with such a startle that she reached under her pillow for a gun that wasn’t even there. Gazing around the room she found Polly looking down at her with concern. Blinking several times to get her barrings Nichole lowered her head back down onto a pillow and closed her eyes again.

“You seem pretty comfortable for someone who isn’t in their own bed.”

Eyes snapping open as she recalled that she was indeed not in her own bed and that she was in fact laying naked in Thomas fucking Shelby’s bed. Opening her eyes again slowly she looked up at her aunt not really having the common quick and witty come back for the woman like usual.

“Guess you wouldn’t believe me if I told you he was changing my bandages?”

“Seems he changed a lot more than just that.”

Okay so Polly wasn’t in a mood to play this morning. Sighing Nichole grabbed the blanket and sat up carefully making sure that she kept herself covered and at the same time not hurt her already wounded breast. Polly watched and waited as Nichole collected her scattered clothing from around the chair where Tommy had sat last night in front of the fireplace that had long since went out. Once she was almost fully dressed having went and re-wrapped her breast and was getting her shirt tucked into her trousers was it then Polly started to speak.

“It’s not uncommon you know.”

Nichole glanced at Polly as she spoke. Polly stood in the doorway still with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Least it didn’t use to be before the war. Cousins were together all the time. I knew a few married.”

Nichole looked at Polly for a long, long moment. Had she already spoken to Tommy on the matter? More than likely she had. Frowning Nichole finished shoving her shirt into her pants as she scooped up her vest starting to put that around her body.

“You care for him, I know you do.”

“Well, I’ve only taken a bullet in my chest for the man, Aunt.”

Nichole said giving the woman an unsure smile along with an arched brow. Polly couldn’t help but grin a little. The younger woman’s attitude toward the whole situation was much more light hearted than what it had been with Thomas, which Polly was thankful for because anything with Tommy and it was like someone was trying to pull teeth. Once the belt was fastened and her hat sat upon her head in place Nichole turned to her aunt.

“Thomas doesn’t want anyone to know so please don’t tell.”

Since Nichole had come here and been welcomed into the family again she had yet to actually beg anyone for anything so it was a sure surprise to Polly when the woman asked her in a polite manner to not do something. Nodding her head Polly held open her arms waiting for Nichole to enter them. With an awkward smile she moved into the awaiting embrace and returned it.

“Thomas should be the one who does the telling. Not me.”

She whispered into the younger’s ear causing her smile to widen a bit. Pulling away they looked at each other before she told Polly that she needed to meet at the Garrison. Understanding the woman released her and allowed her to be on her way without hassle.

Today was a new day and it was time to seize what Thomas Shelby wanted for his family. Now that Kimber was out of the way it was time to act while things were still in motion. If he didn’t act now someone from some other family would swoop in and claim what Tommy had rightfully fought to have and Nichole would rather take a bullet in her other breast before she ever let that happen. Walking in through the bar doors the first thing Nichole noticed was the other men that were there.

Arthur, John, and Thomas were the three there.

“Where’s everyone else?”

Nichole asked as she removed her hat and smoothed out her brunet hair to sit straight back on her head. Her eyes locked with Thomas, their shared secret seeming to gleam in their eyes.

“We’re all that we need everyone else is doing their own part of the plan. But for now, us four will be going to the track and having a meeting with Kimber’s lawyer about getting the track for ourselves.”

She understood what was happening perfectly. With Kimber out of the way Thomas needed to go out and get his track before someone else did. Once that was acquired they could not only continue to run a legitimate gambling den but they would also be in complete control of the track.

“Right so, what’s the plan then?”

She asked walking over to their little group awaiting her orders.

* * *

The sun was setting and the end of the day was drawing near. The contracts were written up and signed. Thomas Shelby had won. A smile curled to her lips as she placed her cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply. Glass of Irish Whiskey in her hand in the form of an old fashion. Her eyes looking out the stain glass window of the Garrison where she sat in the private room to herself. The pub was closed after Harry had ran off yesterday after the gun fight that took place in the street. Thomas had told her that he planned on giving it to Arthur to give him something to do with his time now that they had no worries – at the moment.

Putting her smoke down as she rested her hand on the table she brought her glass up to her lips and took a drink of it. The smooth burn caused for no cough as she was use to something stronger if needed. It did however send a shiver down her spine as she had always loved the feeling it brought.

“Celebrating without me?”

A smile tugged to her lips when she heard the door open and Thomas speak to her from the entrance. Turning her head to see him she then smiled at him in general. Lifting her glass a little she looked at the shimmering brown liquor in her glass that made her feel the warmth inside she was feeling now.

“Pretty sure we did that last night.”

Her lips darted out to lick her lips as she swallowed. Looking over at him, she watched as he too actually smiled for her. It was a rare sight to see indeed, but now was a time to be happy for themselves after all they had won.

“I’d say you’re right.”

Tommy said walking over as he shut the door. Moving to take a seat across from her in the bench of the booth he grabbed the bottle and the extra glass that was sitting out for someone else.

“Expecting someone?”

“Only my boss. Figured he’d come looking for me once he finished informing the rest of the family the great news.”

“Guess you were right then.”

Thomas poured his own glass before lifting it a bit in the air. They clinked their glasses together and both took a drink. Glasses back down on the table Nichole watched as Thomas pulled out his own pack of smokes and went to light it joining her in not only drinking but smoking as well. He took a long inhale the smoke coming out of his nose and warping around him giving him a sexy mysterious look about his figure. Cocking a brow Nichole watched Tommy, who looked as if he needed to tell her something.

“Polly knows about us.”

“I know.”

She gave a bashful grin seeing the gears turning in his head trying to figure out how it was she already knew. Lulling her head to the side a bit she laughed a little under her breath.

“Well, what did you think was going to happen leaving me naked and sleeping in your bed?”

That all in all was true. Thomas had left her there alone to sleep. After being shot he figured that she would need the extra time before they would have to go and do everything they did. He hadn’t really expected Polly to go into his room and confront her, figuring that she’d let her come out and do it; guess he was wrong. Smirking a little Thomas chuckled the deep rumble coming from his chest.

“I expected her to wait till you were awake not barge inside.”

“Well, she didn’t.”

That scar that ran across her face thinned with her bashful grin that grew.

“Now that you’re in control of the race track, what’s next Mr. Shelby?”

She questioned going to take another drink from her glass. Thomas looked at her, watching the way she placed the rim to her lips and drank slowly from it almost as if sipping and not fully drinking. The way her plump lips cupped the rim made his mind run wild with the possibilities of what her lips would feel like in other places not just the rim of the old fashion.

“Now we wait and let the earnings roll into our pockets. After that we’ll wait and see where it goes after that.”

He said with a shake of his head as he plucked up his own glass and tipped it back. He swallowed the rest of it while Nichole climbed up from her chair and seated herself beside Thomas. He looked at her, his hand coming up after a moment to cup her cheek. With the two of them alone they could be as they wanted with each other. Leaning in she kissed him slowly. There wasn’t any heated type of meaning behind the kiss, instead it was a slow and loving one. Their whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of days. They could have both died yesterday but instead they found themselves in bed together for the first time making love – as Thomas had promised they would once this was all over.

Feeling Thomas kiss back made her heart swell and the words from Polly earlier rang in the back of her head. _It’s not uncommon you know. __Least it didn’t use to be before the war. Cousins were together all the time. I knew a few married. _The idea certainly wasn’t an unwelcome one with the way she felt toward Thomas, but thinking about the idea she just didn’t know where he stood when it came down to it.

Pulling away from him she smiled again. She had been doing a lot of smiling in the last few hours she had been with him. Thomas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed. His uncanny blue eyes watched her and he himself found a smile slip onto his lips for the second time since he entered this room to be with her. 

He let her relax against his chest the two of them sitting there together in the silence of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Epson was secured and everything seemed to be going well for the Shelby’s. Nichole found her life much easier in the following weeks that slowly turned into months. Her leg had healed nicely along with her breast wound. Thomas had been making the proper arrangements to turn the Garrison after Harry left it – after he ran away during the fight against Kimber. Now Nichole was finding that with their life legal and two sources of income into the family everyone seemed to be able to relax much more than when she first arrived.

“I ‘ave something for you.”

Thomas said walking into Polly’s small kitchen finding Nichole with a toast and jam stuck between her lips. Their relationship was still kept under wraps for the most part, but if anyone, man or woman, attempted to approach Nichole or Thomas they would both find the approachable uninteresting. And they shared their moments behind doors as often as they wanted when they wanted regardless of who was in the house.

He was hers and she was his.

“You do?”

She wondered chewing through her piece of breakfast. Tommy smiled and nodded out toward the car. Arching a brow Nichole took her toast with her as she walked outside first and climbed into Tommy’s car. Coming around his side and then climbing inside himself he started it up. A shiver came through her body as it was approaching the cold winter months. Soon there would be snow covering the streets of their home – her home that she had come to re-know again – and Christmas would follow. What a time that would be for the family.

“Don’t tell me that Thomas Shelby has a surprise? He doesn’t do those.”

She teased finishing up her toast as Thomas drove her out of town. She watched as the country side passed her by as they road through. The trees were bare and there was frost covering everything. The ground looked like crystal as it glittered and shined catching the rays of the sun. Thomas just smiled and huffed in amusement.

“Aye not always, but you’ve more than earned this one.”

He said glancing at her as she sat beside him up front. He looked at her rosy cheeks that were bitten from the sharp cold air as they went fast through the country side. Her blue eyes were stunning in the cold, much like his own. And her smile that she gave it was more than enough to warm his heart on a cold Birmingham morning.

“Don’t tell me this is why you had gotten up before dawn? Surely not for little ol’ me? Tommy?”

“Aye. It’s why I gotten up before dawn. For little ol’ you.”

She snorted and laughed tipping her head back and watching as the road disappeared beneath his car. Their drive took them about half an hour from the city and he came to a stop at a very large house that was located in the middle of nowhere. Pulling up into the driveway there was a large fountain in the circle drive and the walls towered high above their heads. It was more like a palace than a home. Her eyes widened wondering what bloke could have been living here.

Turning off the car Tommy climbed out along with Nichole. He watched her looking around at the place making sure to keep his gaze on hers as she looked.

“Wow. What blokes lives here that you know Tommy?”

Tommy just smiled and nodded his head ushering her to the front doors of the place. They walked up the steps and coming right inside was a grand entrance that seemed fit for a king. Tommy noticed the sudden change in Nichole when she realized the place was empty. Between the marble floors and the grand staircase she seen before her, she was overly confused.

“Tommy? What’s going on?”

She asked walking into the place a little bit further. Tommy was standing there with his hand in his coat pockets. He was trying to suppress a smile right now as he entered in further himself. He walked into almost the center of the room.

“Well, I figured after everything that’s happened to us, to you, we’ve earned it.”

He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it over to Nichole, who caught it between her hands. She looked down and seen they were keys. Her eyes shot back up in shock making her look at Thomas with a startle.

“You’re now officially one of the blokes that lives here.”

He smiled causing her heart to beat harder in her chest. She looked around the mansion knowing that this had to be some type of dream or trick because surely Thomas wouldn’t be giving her something this grand not for just little ol’ her.

“It’s our, Nichole.”

His voice softer as he was now standing right before her. His hand coming out and landing softly on the side of her cheek. She looked up at him feeling his cold hands moving across her hot cheek.

“Tommy – but the others they’ll start to think – “

“Polly already knows and if Arthur and John ‘aven’t figured it out yet then they never will. But I’m tired of tip-toeing around ‘em. I’m high enough in society now where I can do as I please without caring what anyone else thinks of me – of us.”

She felt her heart crumble in her chest from the sweetness of Tommy’s words. This place was theirs to be together in and what he was asking she was more than willing to do for him.

“No woman ever has taken a bullet for me or went through hell and back for my family. And with this place we can do as we please. Hell, you can even have the job of decoration and hiring the help for all I care.”

Tommy said pressing his body up flush against hers. She felt light headed from the closeness not knowing what to do or where to grab on Tommy she rested her hand against his forearm that cupped her cheek. Their eyes locking with each other before they darted down to their lips. Leaning into one another they kissed in the cold entrance hall of their new home. Nichole pressed herself up against him trying to stay as close as possible to him afraid that if he moved he’d slip away. Feeling him pull back she regretted the warmth that left her, frowning sadly she looked to him.

“And I want to share it with you and only you.”

He finished rubbing his thumb across her cheek. It caused her to grin and lick her lips with a giggle – which surprised even Tommy – as she looked up at him.

“How could I ever say ‘no’ to you, Mr. Shelby?”

She said as she pulled him back into her lips for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that most of the feed back is people saying that they're happy this story has continued. To know that even after three years people have been waiting for a second book to the first one because they loved it so much makes my heart soar. We'll be returning to the main story line with the next chapter after this one. I wanted a little showing of how Thomas and Nichole's relationship along with the family's has grown. The happy times shall be over after this chapter -- enjoy it while you can.

Christmas time was a time to be shared by family. And that’s what happened during the week of Christmas. Thomas had allowed Nichole to decorate the house – well, mansion – the way she seen fit. It was all red and golds – her favorite colors – that packed the house. Bright red carpets stretched across the house and stairs giving it a grand look. Carved horse statues made from stone sat around the entrance way to welcome guest. The halls were hung with pictures of family and art pieces. Rooms were lit up with both candle and electric lighting. There were so many rooms it was hard to count them all, but there was one room that was Nichole’s absolute favorite – her library.

Outside of her roughly put on man exterior, Nichole loved to read anything that had to do with a Victorian romantic scenario that held a strong female role. So her library was stretched to the ceiling with books upon books. Not all of them of that genre though, of course not, but most of them were. And during Christmas time that’s where her guest had found her.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Ain’t never seen so many books in one house in all me life!”

Turning around from her seated spot in her chair Nichole’s eyes widened with excitement. Her every day comfortable wear was some dressed down tan trousers and a white long sleeve undershirt.

“Freddie Thorn, I’d have said the same thing myself.”

She said coming up from her comfortable deep red reading chair. Ada was holding Karl close as the family walked into the room. She had grown only closer with the two after everything that they had all went through and even though Thomas might not have seen eye to eye, Nichole understood where they came from.

“Livin’ the lap of luxury I see.”

He poked again as Nichole came over and greeted Karl first. With a ‘hello little man’ she picked up Karl from Ada’s hold and brought him over to hold herself. The small baby boy looked up at her and cooed making faces back at her. Freddie snorted while Ada grinned, happy that the two of them got on so well.

“Well, I find it boring. But safe can be boring at times.”

Nichole finally replied looking over at Freddie who merely smiled at her comment. She knew that the man was still fighting his good fight and now Ada was right there along side with him.

“I’m surprised you both came. What with the way you and Thomas are always at one another’s throats.”

“Well, he wanted Ada here and there’s no reason to punish you or the rest of the family for his stupidity.”

Nichole snorted bouncing Karl on her hip as she looked at Freddie. She muttered a small ‘thank you’ to the man right as Karl made a little squeal and went to smack Nichole’s chest causing her to laugh. Ada held out her hands for the boy in which Nichole – reluctantly – gave him back to his mother.

“Well, you’re the first to arrive have you been shown to your rooms? Had anything to eat yet?”

“We’ve been shown our rooms but we’ve yet to eat.”

Ada told her. Nichole nodded her bare feet moving across the carpet that Freddie just now noticed. He arched a brow and looked to Ada seeing her give a shrug from the barefoot woman that walked through the house. With a wave of her arm Nichole escorted them to the kitchen where she asked the head chief to make them something to eat.

“Tommy must really like you.”

Freddie commented as they left the kitchen after Nichole had given Karl a cold cream to chew on for his teething. Ada nudged Freddie in the arm but the man didn’t stop even after that fact. Nichole arched a brow and showed him a soft smile.

“Why do you say that? Because he’s having me live here with him in this place that’s far bigger than we need?”

“That’s part of it – “

“Freddie!”

Ada hissed at her husband the two of them understanding why in that moment. Tommy appeared from beside the two of them walking out of his office door. His hands in his pockets as he stopped beside Nichole. He looked over at Freddie having heard the man from inside his office speaking to Nichole in the manner he did. The boys just looked at one another, Tommy’s eyes glancing over to Karl and Ada for a split second before he looked back at Freddie.

“And the other part?”

Tommy asked the taller man. The room suddenly became tense for the girls. Nichole glanced at Ada, who looked at her as well, before both of the women’s eyes turned back to the two men in the middle of a stare down. Freddie straightened out his posture to present himself bigger as he grinned running his tongue across his teeth a bit.

“And the other part? The other part is by the way you look at ‘er. As if she’s the only one in the room that matters.”

The silence continued on as Tommy just looked up at Freddie. It was only until Karl made a sound did Tommy look away from the taller man. He turned to Ada instead.

“Dinner will be later tonight. Until then you’re both free to roam the house.”

He said before turning to look at Nichole. He looked at her before looking down catching site of her bare feet and huffed in amusement. Pointing his finger at her nose he ordered her ‘get some shoes on’ in which she replied with a salute and ‘yes, sir’ making Karl coo and reach out for her again. She smiled and turned back to the baby in Ada’s arms while Tommy walked off away from them. Adjusting Karl on her hip Ada watched the way Tommy had interacted with Nichole and knew that her husband was right.

Tommy treated her as if she was the only woman that mattered.

* * *

“Aunt Polly!”

Nichole greeted as the family all pulled up into the driveway. The car opened and out climbed Arthur and Finn, John along with his wife Esme, and Polly in tow. It was later that evening when they arrived and the snow was just starting to fall in the near afternoon of the evening.

“Well ain’t you all posh now!”

Arthur joked hugging his cousin causing her to laugh and return the hug. She mentioned that he took looked posh doting on his appearance now that he ran the Garrison. Arthur smiled and nodded while Nichole greeted everyone else. After all the welcomes were established she ushered them inside into the warmth of the large home. The house had been decorated up with tinsel and reefs shiny glass bulbs and colored ones. The whole house seemed to sparkle and shine as Nichole had the house decorated for the family since the beginning of December. Tommy came out of his office long enough to greet his family before they were all sent to their own rooms to be able to unpack for their few days they would be there for Christmas.

There were far more than enough rooms in the house for everyone, and Nichole wanted them all there as a family for Christmas. Everything had been perfect so far and she was glad that everyone seemed in high spirits. Wandering back into Tommy’s office Nichole shut the door seeing Tommy glance up from his desk to look at her. She smiled at him as she came closer and took a seat across from him in one of his chairs. He had been working harder than ever ever since he had taken Epson and the money was more than he knew what to do with – so he gave some of it to his family while he also put some into shares only growing his wealth that much more.

“Thank you for having the family come together for Christmas. It’s my favorite time of year.”

Tommy smiled at Nichole as he wrote down some numbers before scooting that page out of the way and moving onto another one.

“No thanks needed. I know it’s what you wanted. Besides, family is all that matters. Taking care of them is my job as head of the family and making sure they’re kept happy and well fed.”

Nichole bit her bottom lip as her smile spread into a large grin. She only came to admire Tommy that much more since the take over. She was able to see the real him now that their war was over and it was a time of peace among them.

“It’s not your job to keep someone happy, Thomas. Happiness can only be found from one’s self. It’s not something you can give others, it has to already be there for themselves.”

“I can’t say that. After all before you came here I wasn’t sure I could ever be happy again.”

Thomas stopped his writing and took a drag of his cigarette he had resting in his ashtray on his desk. Nichole blinked looking at him and what he was going on about now. It was as if Thomas was a whole other person when the two of them were alone and away from the rest of the world.

“Then you came along – “ he leaned back in his chair with his smoke pressed to his lips taking a long drag from it. “And changed my mind completely. I thought the same thing before that happiness couldn’t be found anywhere else but from yourself. Now I know it can.”

Biting her bottom lip it made her heart swell to hear him say those words to her. The fact that this rough and tough man could be so loving and caring underneath when they were alone gave her hope that the boy she knew before the war was still in there somewhere – and every now and then would come out and be shown just to herself. Rising from the chair Nichole walked around his desk and stood to his right side. He looked up at her as he kept the smoke in his hand resting on the arm of his chair opposite of her. Smiling she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

Happy that she was able to give her heart to such a man as Thomas Shelby.


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Two Years Later** _

* * *

****Ada was in mourning as she stood over the grave of her husband; Freddie Thorn. Karl was in her arms as she stood above his final resting place that he had been lowered into by the six men that carried him. Nichole Shelby stood not far from the gathering watching as an on looker. Nichole was dressed up as Nicholas for this event as she had to go back into hiding her identity now that things were starting to become unsettling again being around the Blinders. Speaking of which, she wondered where Thomas was right now.

The gathering had disburst and sure enough shortly after Thomas showed himself coming to her side. He had a little bit of a fag left in his hand between his fingers. She wasn’t even sure when he showed up, but when he did more Blinders came with him and awaited by his car.

“What’s with the extra precautions? It’s a funeral.”

She asked glancing at Thomas from the corner of her eye. Thomas took another long drag before throwing his smoke to the ground and putting it out with his foot. He exhaled deeply the smoke flowing from between his lips and into the air surrounding them. The weather was complete shit for the day it was dark and gloomy just like the mood. But there was something behind Thomas Shelby and the way he carried himself.

“Have you spoken to Ada yet?”

Was all he asked as he avoided the question. Arching a brow she turned her face fully to look at Thomas.

“I haven’t yet no. She’s not gonna come home now that he’s gone you know. She’s going to be stubborn and stay where she is no matter what.”

All she got was a nod of his head before he walked off to go talk to Ada. Nicholas watched as Thomas spoke to Ada on her walk to the car. Of course the two of them started to fight as they approached her. The weather caused her chest to ache from the spot where a bullet was once lodged in her breast causing her to curse under her breath for having to wrap her chest today of all days. Ada stopped speaking once she reached Nicholas, who was rubbing her chest, and looked at her.

“You’re always welcome with us Ada, I just want you to know. But I know you’re too stubborn to leave, I understand. Just wanted you to know.”

Ada nodded the wind whipping around her face blowing her hair every which way. She moved to tuck a piece behind her ear.

“At least you understand – unlike some.”

Ada glared at Thomas, who merely looked at her with a displeasing expression. Nicholas glanced at Thomas before looking back at Ada with a sharp yet small smile.

“Women tend to understand one another. Stay safe Ada.”

Ada nodded and embraced Nicholas with a quick hug before walking away to her car with Karl. Feeling Thomas move beside her Nicholas watched as he started walking off as well. He hadn’t said much to her only what little he had left her questioning why he was the way he was today. Perhaps he was grieving for the loss of his comrade in his own way? Almost impossible seeing as how Thomas and Freddie grew apart there toward the end of Freddie’s time. The two of them just couldn’t see eye to eye and the only reason why they had shown up for Christmas each year was because of Nichole. It was odd to say but it seemed that she helped to keep Ada and Karl around during the holidays – but would she be enough anymore with the way Ada had seemed to disown the family since their most recent fight?

Nicholas wasn’t ready to head back home yet since she was able to be in town – and appearing as a Blinder – so she decided to head over to the Garrison for some much needed drink. Sighing as she drove her own car there she parked it around the side of the building. The children all ran to see the car and her lips twitched. She loved children – sometimes, depending on how well behaved they were. Disappearing inside the empty building she found the doors unlocked and Arthur in the back room as he had come out to see just who had come inside.

“Hello Arthur.”

She greeted taking off her hat. She had allowed her hair to grow a bit longer and hit it under her cap. A small rubber band helped to keep her hair together underneath so as to keep her female identity a secrete. Thought there was little to worry about with the Garrison being closed and nobody would be coming in knowing who owned the place except for maybe John or one of the other Shelby’s. Arthur looked at her with a quizzical expression.

“Wot’ are you doin’ here? Though you was goin’ wit’ Tommy afta’ the funeral?”

He questioned his accent heavy today. Nichole looked at him oddly wondering why he would have thought that. Taking a seat down at the bar she reached back behind it and pulled out a bottle – Irish Whiskey – and poured her an old fashion.

“What makes you think I would? I’m not his keeper, nor his shadow.”

Arthur just chuckled and looked at her causing her brow to cock.

“S’not what I know.”

With that shit eating grin on his lips, Arthur couldn’t help but poke fun at her. She tried to keep her face from warming and the blush at bay, but she was unable to so instead she cast her eyes down onto the bar and her glass.

“What you know and everyone else knows are two different things and we have to keep it that way with everyone else. I’m not some love sick pup who constantly has to follow him around. I’m twenty-seven for cryin’ out loud.”

She said as she tipped her glass back and drowned about two shots worth in one go. A shiver cast through her body from the taste that she loved and she poured another three shots worth into her glass. Arthur watched her closely his grin only sticking to his face as he walked over in front of her on the other side of the bar. He rested his hands upon the wood and looked at her. Arthur and her never did talk as much as her and Tommy did, but when they did, they spoke like they had known each other for the longest time – and it was something she was thankful for because unlike John, Arthur seemed to really, really care about her and what she had to say.

“Well, ya’ make ya’self at home. I’mma run out for a bit if you need me. And don’t go bloody cryin’ ‘bout nothin’ on my bar or else you’ll be cleanin’ it up!”

He joked yelling the last part. Nichole lifted her glass up into the air in a sign of good faith that she would not be crying over his bar anytime soon. Once Arthur had vanished Nichole as alone with her thoughts – which was dangerous considering she was after all a women. She sat there for a good long while thinking to herself in that bar it was still early in the morning and most of her day had been sitting there drinking. With Arthur gone she had all the space she wanted to think to herself and drink thinking about why Tommy was acting so weird.

And that was the last thing she remembered before she was sent flying through the air, a loud noise making her go deaf, and the ceiling falling in over her head.

* * *

When Thomas came on the scene of his pub that had been blown up and had been finished being put out by the fire brigade he didn’t expect the sheer and sudden dread that washed over him with Polly had pulled out of the rubble Nichole’s hand. What was suppose to have been an attack on him had become an attack on her too. Whoever had blown up the pub had done it with her inside. Weather it was known or unknown they had done so and Polly’s screams as she uncovered Nichole’s body from the rubble made his blood run cold. Police rushed over to help Thomas suddenly on his knees digging her out of the ruin of the Garrison just hoping and praying that she was somehow still alive – and then a breath came.

A cough it was horse and barely there but it was a breath. Polly pushed the police back to give the woman some air as her eyes barely came open. Nichole was unable to actually see from the blood that was in her right eye from the crack on her head. She didn’t know what happened all she knew is that she needed to puke and felt like she needed to go back to sleep. But a muffled voice called to her causing her to try and open her eyes a bit more. Everything was so bright it hurt. Her whole body hurt. But finally once her eyes focused she felt herself being lifted up into someone’s arms and they were moving. Her head lulled into the side of her chest, she didn’t know it was Tommy who had plucked her up from the ground and was now carrying her back to his car.

She closed her eyes again and then when she woke up she was in the hospital. Her head was wrapped up and she wasn’t for sure where she was at first. There was someone standing beside her window and when they turned she seen it was Thomas.

“What – what happened?”

She asked having her hand hold the side of her head as she laid there on the bed. Everything seemed muffled and moving slow the light still hurt her eyes but not as much as before. Thomas came to her bedside and sat down beside her. He took her hand into his and kissed her bruised up skin while looking right at her face.

“Someone decided they were going to blow up the Garrison. Told the police it was a gas leak – but someone is targeting us. You were – you were inside when it happened. Arthur had left not even ten minutes before it happened. You’re lucky you’re – “

Tommy stopped talking and instead he kissed her hand again. She felt tired and sleepy still as her head hurt like hell. She hadn’t felt this bad since she had fought against his enemies the first time she had come here.

“Momma always said it was the drink that would be what would kill me.”

She joked light heartedly, but Tommy didn’t laugh and instead his gaze only hardened.

“I should have told you to go home. Something was going on I knew and yet I – “

“Don’t blame yourself Tommy. Not your fault some prick doesn’t like you and wanted to blow up your pub and I just happened to be inside. I’m a grown woman, I make up my own mind on what I’m doing. Besides would have probably went there knowing you had some type of feeling anyway.”

She said moving her hand over her head where the gash was bandaged over her forehead.

“Doctors said you hurt your head pretty bad. But you’ll recover.”

“Course I will I’m a Shelby.”

She smiled even thought it hurt. That got Tommy to almost smile she seen it in the way his lips twitched, but he kept from doing so. How could he smile when the woman that he loved had gotten hurt because of him? He sighed rubbing his thumb over her hand as he rested his elbows against the bed.

“You’ll be coming home as soon as the doctors say you can. I’ve got men outside your doors – “

“Tommy isn’t not necessary – “

“And they’ll be there until I take ‘em away. Is that understood?”

Nichole knew that there was no point in even trying to argue with Tommy because he had his mind made up already. True there were times when she could get through to him and perhaps change his mind but this wasn’t one of those times. Now was the time where she had to play her part and listen to him both as his lover and his worker.

“Guess you’re going then?”

“I ‘ave work I ‘ave to do.”

“Just be careful alright? Last thing we need is for both of us to wind up in here.”

Tommy nodded as he leaned over and stole a kiss from her on the lips before he vanished from her room. Sighing she shifted slightly feeling a pain shoot down her back. Damn that hurt. Closing her eyes she did the best she could to fall back asleep since it was one of the only things she could do until she could go back home.

Which was all she wanted to do now was go home.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days too long for Nichole. Two days in the hospital in and out of her head from the explosion. Finally she had enough. She was kind enough to the doctors and nurses, but she had enough. She had the doctor clear her so she could get the fuck out of there even though the doctor didn’t think it was a smart idea. And after coming out of the hospital Nichole was more that livid. She had been kept in the dark and she knew she had been from the start. After everything that had happened between her and Thomas she was the last one to know about London. It was Polly who had informed her the moment she had gotten out and dropped by for a visit at the betting den.

But perhaps tonight she’d get some answers. Thomas had called a family meeting for everyone. Everyone who was family was there and they were going to discuss it – once Thomas arrived. But John, John seemed to be in the same boat as Nichole. With her sitting there at the table along side Arthur and Finn she listened as John started to try and begin the meeting without Thomas.

All the while Arthur was passing out booze.

“You have anything to say – you wait for Thomas.”

Nichole spoke up. She was angry yes, but she’d be damned if she went and started something without the head of the family right there with them. John just looked at her, eyeing her from across the head of the table. He stood there tall with his hands behind his back.

“Nichole’s fucking right.”

Arthur agreed knowing that they needed to wait for Thomas before they begun. But the look John gave her, she knew he wasn’t going to listen to any of them and he started as he had begun. Esme, his wife, sat on the stairs reading a book while her husband started talking. Nichole felt another twinge of anger go through her, wasn’t his wife going to say anything to try and stop him? She was his wife after all – then again Esme didn’t seem the type to have much of a backbone when it came to standing up to John.

“I’ve seen the books. I look at ‘em every day. All of ‘em. Even the stuff you don’t see. In the past year the Shelby Company limited makes 150 pounds a day. Right? A fucking day! Sometimes more. So I wanna know then why are we changing things?”

“Why?”

Polly questioned looking at John.

“Yeah, why? Look at what’s happened and we haven’t even stepped foot in London yet – “

“Why don’t you answer me this John, why I didn’t even know about fucking London until today? Why I had to find out from Polly the moment I got out of hospital? Answer me that.”

Nichole said turning the meeting around onto him. John took a deep sigh as everyone else in the room seemed to be quiet at that point. He looked away from her before he looked back again, his hands were locked firmly around behind his back.

“Because it was Tommy’s call – “

“Tommy’s call – yeah.”

Nichole mocked her anger and stubbornness showing right there as she tipped back her old fashioned and down what was in the glass – Arthur not missing a beat and pouring it full for her again. After everything she had been through it was something that she ended up needing for tonight.

“We don’t even know who blew up our fucking pub – “

“Who said anything about blowing up our pub?”

Arthur questioned John in a low tone.

“Cockerys – who else?”

Esme chimed in her eyes locked on her book.

“So you know who did it then?”

“No she doesn’t fucking know who did it --”

Polly questioned having John answer looking at Esme right as Thomas walked in through the doors. Esme spoke up quickly again after that.

“I was told only family was allowed to speak.”

She told Thomas. Nichole frowned and started to pull out a smoke from her pack. She scoffed having Arthur look at her with a cocked brow.

“Last I checked you were married to the idiot – makes you family.”

She said lighting the fag in her mouth and inhaling deeply. Thomas looked at her while he stood there in the doorway. He had gotten word that she was out of the hospital and was going to be sitting in on the meeting, Finn had made sure to tell him before he arrived so as to not be blind sided. Looking away from Nichole he looked over at Esme.

“Everyone’s allowed to speak. On your feet Esme, let’s hear what you have to say.”

Thomas said causing a wave of shock to wash over her face. John spoke up again.

“I speak for our household – “

“This company believes in modern and equal rights for women. So on your feet, Esme.”

Thomas said looking at the woman watching as she looked at him with a cocked brow almost as if she was startled to do it now.

“Down boy.”

Nichole muttered to John seeing his angry expression. He looked at her, his face still pissy but he kept his mouth shut as his wife rose from the place where she sat book begin placed on the stair as she did.

“I’m not a blood member of this family. But perhaps indeed since I’m not I can see in a different light. So I’ll get to my point.”

“That would be nice.”

Polly said as she sat down and lit a cigar of her own sitting across from Arthur. Esme went onto explain how thing were ran down in London. How the gangs worked side by side with the coppers and the coppers worked side by side with themselves. Everyone was in everyone’s pocket – and the game down there was much harder than here. There were people from every background there that wanted to make a name for themselves and they were dangerous – she made that very clear. All Esme wanted was for her family to stay safe and she would be able to watch them grow up, live on a farm or raise chickens or something. She just wanted them alive and happy.

“That was a lot of words. A lot of words. Wash ‘em down Tommy.”

Arthur said handing his brother a drink from his table. Thomas cleared his throat and went him to tell the family that what happened had nothing to do with London and it was something that he had brought on himself. Nichole sat there listening to every word he spoke while she smoked her fag and drank her liquor. She sniffled a bit listening as Thomas finished his little tell all.

“For those of you who want no part of future earnings or anything else to do with this company walk out that door right there right now. Otherwise the expansion process begins tomorrow.”

This caused Nichole and Polly both to turn their heads and look at him in shock. Thomas was looking down at Nichole and she at him. Her head no longer held the bandage after her wound had been stitched closed. But it still hurt like hell and Thomas wasn’t doing much of anything to help with her damn pain. After their family meeting Arthur, John, Esme, and Finn all left to go home. Polly however staid put Nichole knew she was going to talk to Thomas about this crazy idea that he had about expansion with the business. Shaking her head she pushed herself up out of her chair and left the room leaving it to Polly to try and set the stubborn man straight and instead she went to wait out in his car for him.

She wasn’t waiting long at all. Thomas came out of the house and paused for a moment seeing her sitting in his car. He must not have been expecting it, but he continued to climb into the car regardless. Starting it up he drove for a while until they were out of town and back into the country. The ride was quiet and Nichole was biting her bottom lip most of the time until she was unable to take it any longer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to be involved.”

“Didn’t want me – Tommy you know who I am!”

“Which is precisely why I didn’t want you to know least not until it was over.”

“So what now because we’re officially together I’m not a Peaky Blinder anymore? I’m just suppose to sit around in your big fancy house reading all damn day? That’s not who I am Thomas and you know it!”

Tommy stopped the car on the side of the road. His grip was tight on the steering wheel as he tried to keep his cool after her yelling. She could tell his nerves were shot all to hell for whatever reason, perhaps it was the pub perhaps it was about tomorrow she didn’t know, but what she did know is that he was playing this game in a very shitty manner with her.

“I almost lost you twice! I’m not risking it a third time do you understand?”

His voice was as calm as he could be right now with this argument. Frowning deeply she looked at him. She understood, but she wasn’t going to stand for it.

“I understand, but you have to understand that I’m not going to sit around and play this game the way you want me to. I came here two years ago – almost three – to help you and your family and with this take over you’re going to need all the help you can get. I don’t know what your plan is but if you don’t let me come with you…” she paused looking at him. “Then I won’t be there when you get back.”

Crossing her arms over her chest she turned her gaze out onto the road that laid before her. Her words finally registering with Tommy.

“Won’t be there when I get back...”

He repeated with a soft reply and a snort. His eyes cast out on the road then too, his arms falling from the wheel into his lap. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed his need to shout. After a long moment of silence he started the car again and continued the drive home.

The next morning Thomas Shelby had gone to London, alone. Giving Nichole his answer and causing her to make her own.


	7. Chapter 7

She was a smart girl everyone had always told her so ever since she was little. But today she felt as if she was making the most stupidest move she could possibly make. Today she was headed to Camden town while the boys had ran off to London. Thomas had left that morning without her it gave her, her answer. She had phoned Polly and asked her what Thomas had said to her last night. Alfie Solomons. This was apparently the man Thomas was trying to alley himself with and was going to go through the trouble of making enemies with Sabini in order to do it.

But if the man had any common sense of his own, he would have asked Nichole what she thought was the best action to take.

And that’s why Nichole was there dressed up as Nicholas standing in the middle of Camden town at this so called bakery where she was told she could find Alfie Solomons. She knew all the mob bosses would be at the races, but she highly doubted that a man such as Mr. Solomons would go to such an event when there was work to be done – and she would bet her money on that rather than a horse.

Walking inside she was greeted with a very tall lad who had a shocked look upon his face seeing her – him – standing there in their so called “bakery” of all places.

“You’re a Peaky Blinder.”

He stated the obvious. Nicholas rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Mr. Solomons in? I need a word.”

The man’s brow peaked up hearing her rather American accent before he looked down at his papers on his board. He wore a baker’s outfit, but he was no baker and this was no bakery.

“Come with me.”

He said after a split second. She figured he thought it was better for her to follow him than to wait there who only knows what she could do once left alone. Nicholas followed after him to an office box after passing by many barrels of brew. She could only imagine how many huge barrels there were down here in this building – far too many to count. Opening the door the man walked inside the office without knocking.

“Boss there’s a Peaky Blinder ‘ere to see you.”

She overheard him say as she stood behind him outside the door. The man who she could only guess as Alfie Solomons glanced up from his paper work. Instantly Nicholas found herself attracted to the man. He was handsome beyond compare to many other men that she had seen through out her life and he was built like an ox. His arms were huge and his shoulders wide. But there was a charming and extremely attractive look upon him with his small reading glasses propped on the rim of his nose which was connected by a chain around his neck.

And when he looked up his face was fully covered in hair from the top of his head to his chin. Nicholas felt a twinge shoot through her which she quickly pushed away the thoughts that came into her head. She was here on business – not to day dream about this mystery man Alfie Solomons. But when he looked to her she seen his eyes were a blue but seemingly darker almost green – perhaps both it was hard for her to tell from the distance. And his hair brown, his beard tidy and neat and the moment he spoke she knew he was trouble.

“Wot’ say this then?”

He questioned pulling his reading glasses from his face letting them fall onto his chest the chain keeping them from going elsewhere.

“Ollie why’s there a Peaky Blinder at my door?”

“I – I dunno, boss. ‘E just showed up an – “

“Mr. Solomons, if I might have a moment of your time, sir.”

Nicholas interjected having Alfie cock a brow as he leaned back in his chair. He ran his hand through his beard before leaning forward again his elbows resting on his desk as he motioned his hand toward the one chair in front of his desk. Moving past the man – Ollie – she sat down in the seat.

“Tha’ll be all Ollie. Ge’ back to work now.”

His deep and grumble of a voice sent invisible shivers down her spine. She couldn’t help it that this man had this odd effect on her and he had even yet to address her. She was strangely curious to get to know about Mr. Solomons – if he didn’t kill her first. It was a risk coming here and confronting him all alone. If he happened to find out just who she was and what she meant to Thomas – she pushed the thought out of her mind.

The man left them alone in Alfie’s office in silence. The two of them stared down each other for a long moment before Alfie was the first of the two to speak.

“Tell me why you’re ‘ere.”

He said having her notice that she was just looking at him like a startled animal. Clearing her throat she leaned forward in the chair to straighten up her posture.

“My name is Nicholas Shelby and I work for Thomas Shelby. He doesn’t know I’m here, but he’s going to be trying to get your attention in one of the stupidest ways possible today.”

Alfie arched a brow but remained quiet letting her continue.

“While Sabini is away at the races, he’s going to cause some trouble in his club in London. He wants word to get back to you so the two of you can become partners against the man. I’m here to tell you this because we want to work with you to achieve a common ground – “

“And that is?”

“My boss Mr. Shelby wants to expand his business and thinks you’re in need of allies, sir. We’re a strong group, we can fight and help you keep whats your and take what you want from Sabini.”

Alfie moved his jaw around a bit as Nichole came to finish what she was saying.

“I know jus’ who you are I’ve ‘eard of ya before. Yer the lad that stopped a bullet from Mr. Kimber to Mr. Shelby in the middle of a gun down a few years back. I know you to be rather willin’ to please your boss – Miss. Shelby.”

Her eyes widened a bit they darted back and forth for a second before she tilted her head to the side a tad.

“Sorry Miss? Sir, I’m – “

He waved his hand about and chanted ‘nah, nah, nah’ as he shook his head he looked dead in her eyes.

“Don’t gimme that. I ‘eard about you. I wanted to know exactly who you were the moment your name was muttered on the winds round London and as far as to Camden town. That day that Mr. Shelby betrayed the trust of his partner I knew that’s only a matter of time before he came to London – dragging you along with ‘em.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here – “

“Oh, as you said. Why’s that? Hm?”

Nicholas bit her bottom lip and then she sighed shaking her head.

“A conflict of interests I suppose. He wanted to do it one way and I – “

“Wanted to do it this way?”

“The point is Mr. Solomons is that we’ve come to you with our offer to help. If you accept it you will find a great alley in us.”

Nicholas said before she started to rise from her chair. Alfie followed suit by rising along with her. She looked at him for a moment seeing the twitch in his lips.

“Good day, Miss. Shelby.”

Alfie said before allowing her the leave. Opening the office door she walked away from his room and through his work shop. She didn’t stop until she reached the door and her freedom. Perhaps working it out this way would work – but the fact that someone such as Alfie Solomons knew who she was begged the question on if other people knew who she was as well? If others were to discover who she was then what would they do? Shaking her head as she climbed into her own car she took off back to Birmingham.

* * *

It was late the next day when Tommy returned to the betting din. He had just come back after his late night at London. What he wasn’t expecting was for Polly to be there with a letter addressed to him.

“Let’s break bread thanks to your friend.”

Thomas had wondered what that meant – until he remembered Nichole’s words. She wouldn’t be home when he returned. His heart raced at the thought of it and he hurried home leaving Polly wondering all types of scenarios. When Thomas had gotten back to the house he didn’t see Nichole anywhere and it wasn’t until he checked the library did he find her curled up on the chair fast asleep. He felt his jaw rest seeing her there curled up with one of her books. She was dressed in her nightly attire which made him quickly forget about his anger – at least for the moment.

Walking over to her side he sighed moving her hair which was down around her ear. Shifting a bit she muttered in her sleep before her eyes came open barely. Once her eyes had focused she looked up at Thomas seeing him upon his return. Blinking slowly she sighed exhausted still from her long drive yesterday. It was only when she was becoming more awake did she see a letter being pulled from his pocket.

“Care to explain?”

She blinked a few times before looking at the – what she had assumed to be a letter but in fact wasn’t – telegram and took it from his hands. Looking at it closely she seen what it said and her heart quickened in realizing that Thomas had put two and two together.

“I wanted to prove a point.”

Thomas looked at her clearly angry. He walked away from her as he went in a small circle around the room before he turned back to face her. His arm reached out and his finger pointing at her.

“I told you to stay here if you had been taken captive or worse – I would have never known!”

“But I didn’t and it worked out! Besides, Alfie already knew that I wasn’t a man!”

Thomas lowered his arm looking at her, his face full of question. She groaned rubbing her face with her hands before she rose from the chair and went to get her barrings as she awoke from her much needed nap. Looking to him, she walked closer by a few steps.

“He said after what happened with Kimber he wanted to know more about the crazy man who took a bullet for you. He found out who I really was… I don’t know how but he did found out but if he can find out then others can too. Which means no matter where I’m at I’m not safe anymore.”

She finished looking right at him. Tommy kept his eyes on her taking in her words. They both knew she was right. She was no longer safe no matter if she was by his side or not. She could be used as a target now. Inhaling deeply he scoffed.

“I want you by my side at least I can have the chance of protecting you myself.”

Thomas said before he turned away. She inhaled deeply watching him storm out of her library. She understood he was mad about a variety of things. Things that seem to be out of his hands but what else was there she could do. She had to make sure that he got what he was after and she wasn’t all to sure if she was able to do much to make it happen if she had listened and staid at home.

Safe or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas wasn’t happy that much was for sure. It didn’t take much for Nicholas to see that he was extremely upset with her due to his lack of speaking on the ride to Camden town. Meeting with Alfie Solomons again would be something she hadn’t expected doing it a few days after. He was a smart man, odd with his ways but smart, and it didn’t take an expert to see just how dangerous he was and the power he had. Maybe that’s why Thomas was so hesitant to bring her back here to Camden town. After he had secured notice in London and had shown that he was wiling to go to war with Sabini there wasn’t much left but to make an introductory to Alfie himself.

“So… we’re not talking type of mad then?”

Nichole questioned only to have no type of reply from Thomas. She rolled her eyes and kept her gaze out the window. Her head hurt every now and again but it was mostly when she was angry or peeved. Right now she could feel the pounding on the still healing wound on her head beneath her cap.

“_Right._”

She finished off before grabbing the side of the car window as Thomas drove. Upon their arrival the both of them stepped out of the car and headed inside the place that belonged to Alfie. It was just as dark and mysterious as the first time she had come here two days ago. And once again there was Ollie waiting at the front.

“Mr. Shelby… and Mr. – “

“Shelby. Thomas Shelby.”

Thomas was already annoyed that the man in the front knew about Nichole which only fueled the fact that she had come here two days ago. Ollie seemed to straiten out his back knowing the name of Thomas Shelby. Thomas just looked at the man cocking a brow.

“Here to see Mr. Solomons.”

Nicholas hadn’t expected Ollie to try and size up Tommy. Watching as the taller man just looked down at Tommy it made her mind race. Why was he doing this to Tommy and yet hadn’t to her? Was it because he was infamous Thomas Shelby? From the background Nicholas peeked around Ollie’s shoulder seeing Alfie walking down the line all somewhat hunched over as he went.

“Put ‘em down Ollie! Put ‘em down mate he’s only little.”

Alfie said walking toward the three of them. Thomas moved away from Ollie and walked toward Alfie a tad bit having Nicholas take a step as well. Alfie looked at Nicholas before he looked back at Thomas.

“You brought our friend ‘ith ya. Aside from that you on yer own?”

Tommy turned around and looked behind him not even bothering to look at Nicholas before he turned back and looked at Alfie.

“Seems so.”

Alfie swung his hand around as he turned his back to them and started walking.

“Well you Shelby’s are brave lads ain’t ya? You wanna take a look at my bakery?”

He questioned as he lead the way back in the direction toward the back just like Ollie had done with her when she first arrived. Speaking of which the man was following closely behind her while Thomas walked in front.

“We bake all sorts here mate, yeah. Did you know we bake over ten thousand loaves a week? We bake the white bread, we bake the brown bread – bake all sorts.”

As they walked along Tommy was looking around seeing what it was that was going on down here. Nicholas on the other hand kept her eyes on Alfie’s back. It was odd seeing such a man like him walking the way he did with a slight limp to his step. It made her wonder what had happened to him for him to shuffle about in the manner he did.

“Would you like to try some?”

Alfie stopped and turned suddenly his eyes and hers meeting. Her eyes widened as bit as she quickly looked at the bottles of alcohol that was laid out before them. Thomas had a smoke in his hand that he had lit prior to entering the establishment while he looked at the so called “bread” that was laid on the table.

“Alright.”

Thomas nodded his head as Alfie turned to Nicholas.

“What would you like brown or white?”

He asked as Thomas was just looking at the bottles before he looked up at Alfie.

“I’ll try the brown.”

The taller man seemed to have not expected that by the tone in his voice when he repeated the color’s name. Then this was when his eyes shifted over to Nicholas.

“And you? What would you like brown or white?”

Nicholas without missing a beat answered.

“White, please.”

“Well, well, well, someone has manners. Brown and white it is then.”

Ollie went and poured the drinks into two old fashions for the both of them. One for Thomas and Nichole from two different bottles. Thomas took his while Alfie handed hers to her causing their fingers to touch for a split second her eyes kept locked on their hands as she took the drink, but Alfie was watching her face under her cap. Thomas took a sip of his while Nicholas did the same for hers. Smacking his lips he sighed.

“Not bad.”

“Not bad?”

Alfie looked to Nicholas holding the glass to her lips. She took a small sip before moving her lips around she nodded her head.

“It’s good.”

She said taking a second drink causing Alfie to snort.

“Yea brown’s shit – white’s what we give to the bosses.”

Alfie said looking back to Nicholas after he looked to Tommy. Tommy just looked at Alfie as if trying to figure out what his game plan was then he looked at Nicholas seeing her just sipping away on her drink. He sighed before plucking the glass from her hand causing her to look at him oddly when he placed the glass down.

“You said you wanted to break bread.”

Tommy said looking back at Alfie while Alfie just looked right at him. The two looked straight at each other for a long second before Alfie just turned on his heels. Tommy looked at Nicholas for a fleeting moment before Alfie’s voice came booming through the workshop.

“Yeah let’s break some fuckin’ bread mate.”

Nicholas watched as Tommy started walking after Alfie and the moment she started to follow Tommy held up his hand and pointed his finger at her.

“No, you stay here.”

He ordered looking her straight in her eyes before he wandered off to follow after Alfie. Nicholas huffed annoyed she turned toward Ollie who was just looking at her.

“Can I finish that?”

She asked pointing to the glass. Ollie arched a brow before he snorted handing her back her glass.

“Course Miss. Shelby.”

She snorted did everyone fuckin’ know about her?


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas hadn’t been waiting long, but in that small amount of time she had been waiting Ollie had allowed her to sample two glasses of ‘white bread’ since she had to wait along with him. She inhaled deeply as the man kept his eyes on her. She knew he was watching her to make sure that she didn’t do anything she wasn’t suppose to but at this point where she was leaning against the wall he was practically hovering right over top of her.

She ignored him for the most part wanting to keep her eyes locked on the long walk way in which Tommy had went. She had been that way before knowing that the office wasn’t that far down there. Strange that she had been told by Tommy that she was to be dragged along with him so he could protect her and yet he was so far away from her now. The thought crossed her mind on if he even had her here for her protection or if he was going to use her in someway that was beneficial to himself.

It didn’t take long at all before Tommy had come walking back in a rather quick fashion. Too quick for comfort. He stopped at her side and she could tell that he wasn’t happy.

“He wants to talk to you.”

Tommy whispered lowly his tone angry. She looked up at him curious as to what the hell this guy had to say to her that had upset Tommy as much as it did.

“This alliance he wants is riding on you – Nicholas.”

Her eyes just looked into his as she was questioning right now what the fuck was going on. Looking back down the way she placed her glass down and started her way there. Tommy followed after her hot on her heels. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Tommy follow behind her along with Ollie now not far behind him. She looked forward swallowing nervously.

Upon reaching his office Nicholas entered seeing Alfie sitting comfortably behind his desk waiting on her.

“Miss. Shelby, Ollie close the door wait outside, go on mate.”

Ollie nodded his head and closed the door doing as his boss had told him. Alfie smiled a bit looking to Nicholas.

“Good lad that boy. Now, we have somethin’ to discuss you and I Miss. Shelby.”

Alfie started motioning for her to take the seat across from him. She slid into the chair and waited for him to continue.

“Mr. Shelby ‘ere says he can gimme bakers. Tha’s all fine and dandy, but there’s somethin’ else tha’ I want to make sure I’ve got in the deal.”

“And that would be?”

Alfie looked directly at Nicholas. His eyes boring into hers as she sat there as peacefully as one could sit as they were being stared down in such a manner.

“You’ve got that special somethin’ that’ll keep them boys in line, Miss. Shelby. I want you thrown into the deal.”

“I’m not sure I understand Mr. Solomons – “

“Alfie, please, call me Alfie.”

He asked leaning back in his office chair. Nicholas’s mouth hung open a bit at his request before she regained her barrings.

“Alfie – my place is by Mr. Shelby’s side at all times, I – “

“Nah, nah, nah. You’ve got it all wrong Miss. Shelby. You think this is a negotiation – s’not. Either you keep ‘em in line ‘ere every day or we ‘ave… no deal.”

Nicholas kept her mouth shut as she inhaled deeply. The nerve of this man was getting on her nerves so quickly she was about to cut him. Ignoring the want of taking her hat off and smacking him in the face with it she instead exhaled deeply.

“Alright then, Alfie, guess you’ve got me.”

She said with a slight turn of her head seeing the man grin.

“Right! Right I think that’s all there was to discuss mate. I’ll be watin’ for your bakers an’ you Miss. Shelby. Ollie! Show ‘em out!”

Nicholas rose from her chair so quickly she didn’t care if it were to topple over or not she was in a fowl mood now. Instead of following Tommy out of the warehouse he was practically chasing after her. Once they had reached the car they both climbed inside and Tommy as quick to leave.

The drive home was silent and filled with tension between the two of them. Neither spoke and Nichole was smoking up a storm almost running out of smokes by the time she was returned back to the house. On their way back home it had gotten late and Nichole barely had any time to get inside the house before Tommy stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned and looked from his hand where he had grabbed her then up to his eyes.

“Let go.”

“I didn’t want you involved for this reason.”

“Because you didn’t want me anywhere close to this – yeah I understand that. But what I don’t understand is why the hell I was a piece of this agreement?”

Tommy’s hand tightened around her arm wanting to pull her in closer to his chest. There they stood in the middle of the stairwell right at the bottom of the stairs having Tommy holding her almost right against himself.

“Because you made yourself a target. I wanted you here, safe, where you wouldn’t be in the middle of this mess.”

“Thomas I was in the middle of this the moment I took that bullet for you. The moment you and I laid together for the first time. The moment Alfie Solomons found out I was a woman. This isn’t something that was going to be avoided. This was just something that was like a ticking time bomb ready to go off in our faces any second.”

She told him. Tommy inhaled deeply before pulling her a little closer to him. His arms came and found themselves around her holding her close to him. She knew there had to be more than this on his mind. Whatever happened with the pub was one of the things that he just wasn’t going to involve her in and she had to trust his better judgment to leave her in the dark about it.

She only hoped that he knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the reviews. I see and read every one of them so thank you for showing your love for this story. I'm trying my best to update it every day several times a day to keep the ball rolling but I'm getting to the point where I'm going to have to slow down for a while and catch back up with the season two story line. I remember it -- just not well.


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing Thomas on the lips was brief as it was sweet. Her hand coming out and being put over the older man’s rugged cheekbone caused a slight saddened smile to cross her lips. Today was the day that she would be working down in Camden town with the rest of the bakers – and Alfie Solomons. There was a twinge of regret in her body language as she let Thomas rest his head against hers in the early morning of the day they were to leave.

“I’ll be alright.”

Thomas’s office was where they held each other closely. His eyes on her as he moved with a quickness. She gasped feeling the desk hit her backside her eyes widened with a look of excitement and want. Her plump lips hung open as Thomas moved his hands to quickly undo his pants. She arched her own hips moving to unbuckle her own. Thomas grabbed her pants and with several quick tugs they dropped to the floor over her shoes. Tipping her head back she hissed feeling his cock enter her with a few thrusts.

“L-Lizzie’s right outside – Thomas!”

She squeaked feeling how tight his cock felt pressed inside her in her sitting position at the moment. He groaned his hand coming up and grabbing under her chin and neck making her look up at him while he kept his movements hard and fast.

“I don’t give a shit about anyone outside those door – Nichole.”

His lips covered hers making her moan while she held onto him. She opened her legs wider as she leaned back further onto the desk. Thomas let her fall backwards against all his papers, phone, pen – it all was covered or fell to the floor. He watched from above being spurred on by the sheer look of her face seeing the want she had for him being so wanton laying on top of his desk. His breathing picked up as did his hips watching her body shift backwards on the desk from his force.

He ended up grabbing her hips to keep her up against him best he could. Finally he couldn’t keep quiet anymore as he let his voice be heard with a loud gasp his cock twitching inside her before he spilled his seed inside. Her whole body stiffened before it shook with pleasure as she came feeling his warmth fill her up. She let a dry sob escape her throat before a breathy sigh came. She was sweaty and tired now, but the both of them had a job to see to.

“I love you.”

Her eyes opened to see Thomas hovering over top of her, he was so close to her that her lips curled upward. Her hand coming up and moving across his sweaty skin.

“I love you, too.”

This wasn’t their first time telling the other that they loved one another. But most of the time it wasn’t as deeply felt in its meaning as it did now. They fucked on top of his desk right before she was suppose to leave to go see and make sure that things were going to be running smoothly for the bakers in Camden town. They were going to be away from each other for more than a few days in the first time since she had arrived here.

“Better get goin’.”

She reminded leaning up and kissing Thomas on the lips. He kissed back holding her by the sides of the neck for a moment before letting him go. They both scooted off the desk and helped to clean each other up before walking out those doors – passing by a startled looking Lizzie – and headed to Camden town.

* * *

It was an absolute and complete shit show one that embarrassed the hell out of Nicholas. Alfie had just hit the fuck out of one of their boys with an iron pipe knocking him out cold because some sorry bloke decided that he’d crack a joke. Nicholas watched as Alfie walked around telling the men that Jewish women were off the menu and that they had better not ask nothing while working here. No question were to be asked while being bakers here.

Nicholas rolled her eyes and Alfie must have caught it.

“And wha’s crawled up yer arsse?”

He questioned coming close to Nicholas as he could without touching chests with her. Thomas watched the man carefully from the corner of his eyes as she stood behind him. Nicholas didn’t show the fear that anyone was expecting she just looked up at him. The bloody iron that he held in his grip didn’t scare her – she had already been hit in the head once by an entire fucking pub.

“It’s no disrespect toward you, Mr. Solomons – “

“Yea?”

“ – Yea. Simply that I’m embarrassed by these boys here, who seem to be unable to show proper respect where respect is suppose to be shown. I’m not a kiss ass, Mr. Solomons, but as their superior I would like to apologize on their behalves to you. That display shouldn’t have happened and – trust me – it will be the last.”

“It’ll be the last?”

“Indeed. Cause the next motherfucker will be shot instead.”

There was a dead silence in the room nobody seemed to move, nobody seemed to even want to take a breath. Alfie and Nicholas stared down each other for a long and silent moment – until the man nodded and took a step back.

“Sound good to me, mate.”

He said walking back to where he came as he apologized for interrupting Thomas while the man was trying to give his little go about for the boys. Thomas didn’t really have anymore words to give and the boys all filed out of the room. Their head baker boy yelled at them to get moving and with that it was Thomas, Alfie, and Nicholas left in the room. She sighed deeply and pulled a cigarette from her pack and popped it into her mouth.

“We have lodging set up for ya’ since you’ll be workin’ down ‘ere.”

Alfie said walking forward with his hands together in a proper manner. It irked Nicholas that she couldn’t get a proper reading on the man. He seemed to have one personality in front of his workers and then a complete other for her or Thomas. Thomas looked at Alfie before he went and took a cigarette from Nicholas’s own.

“Such generosity.”

“Yeah, well, I figured I’d snag a place up for ‘er since this was part of the last minute deal, right? Didn’ want ‘er put out none.”

Nicholas could almost laugh. He didn’t want her put out, yet the deal wouldn’t move forward without her here in Camden town and away from her home and family. Yeah, this Alfie Solomons was someone she didn’t know if she would ever be able to understand.

“Put out… right.”

Thomas said as he lit his fag and took a drag. Nicholas could tell that it irked Thomas when Alfie said that as well. But the taller man just seemed to go along with it almost as if knowing he was getting under Thomas’s skin and was enjoying the show. Thomas wasn’t going to play into it, because that wasn’t the type of man he was and Nicholas knew that so instead she blew out her own smoke and looked up at Alfie.

“I appreciate it, Mr. Solomons – “

“Now, now, now, I’ve already tol’ you once – it’s Alfie when we’re not with the other lads.”

“Right, sorry, Alfie. I appreciate it, but I’ve already made other arrangements.”

“Nah, nah, nah you can cancel the other arrangements. Those arrangements ain’t no good.”

“Mr. Solomons – “

Thomas said clearing this throat – a sign that he was getting annoyed – causing Alfie to look at him. The two of them locked eyes as Thomas inhaled a little.

“Arrangements for ‘er safety have been made.”

“You sayin’ I can’t keep the lil lady ‘ere safe?”

“Never said that – “

“But you were implyin’ it!”

His voice raised a bit as Nicholas suddenly stepped between the two of them.

“It’s fine, Mr. Shelby. We can always use your arrangements as a safe house if needed. But if Alfie here has already went through all the trouble of it, best we not put him out, yeah? I thank you, Alfie.”

She said causing the man to grin and laugh a bit. Thomas narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he took a drag from his fag. He watched the way Alfie Solomons spoke and his body movements when it came to her. Something wasn’t right for Tommy. He didn’t like how cozy Alfie was acting with Nichole. He didn’t like a lot of things when it came to the man.

But he had to grit his teeth and go along with it – for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Days came and went for Nicholas. She quickly found that one day merged into the next and she seen very, very little of Alfie shortly after her job of keeping her boys in line began. The man she worked with, and who was head baker for the their workers, Billy Kitchen, was all no non-sense – she liked the man. He was able to keep the boys in line with little to no effort on her part after the fact that she made it known she’d just shoot the next insubordinate asshole who crossed the line.

The quickly passing days did nothing to help her not miss Thomas. He called her at night before he went to bed every chance he could get. Their late night phone calls were something Nicholas quickly came to love and expected toward the end of her long late nights in the bakery.

The small place Alfie had set her up in was rather nice for what it was – and she quickly found out he owned the whole building – it had a bedroom, kitchen, hallway, bathroom and living room. It was almost as if she was back in America again with the way it was set up and she couldn’t help but find it very homey in it’s own little way.

And now it seemed that her late nights of unseen Alfie Solomons would be coming to an end.

“Mr. Shelby, the boss has requested you.”

Ollie said catching the woman before she could leave for the night. She exhaled exhausted and just ready to go back to her makeshift home to wait around for Thomas’s phone call she’d be getting explaining the day and how much he wished she was there with him. But instead she found herself walking back to Alfie’s office with each tired step she took. Going right on inside she seen the he had his reading glasses on over his face. For someone his age – 34 years old; nine years younger than Thomas – she hadn’t expected him to need the glasses but here he was using them to see the small font that covered the page.

“I’ve gotten good reports from your boys about their work.”

Alfie said his eyes narrowing a bit as he skimmed across the page a little more while Nicholas stood there by the door. Cocking a brow Alfie finally looked up from his paper and over to her.

“Guess that means good news for you and yer boss right?”

“Only if you’re happy with our work.”

Nicholas said clearing her throat. Alfie slowly removed his glasses and let them fall to his chest as he fiddled with his hands looking at the woman in disguise.

“You seem tired.”

“I am tired.”

“Are you hungry?”

“You buyin’?”

There was a long pause in the office as Alfie just looked at her for a long moment then the unexpected happened, he busted out laughing a hardy laugh. Grinning he ran his hand through his beard to clear the grin from his face, but it didn’t work.

“Well, I can’t let a lady starve now can I? Wot’ would that say about my image?”

“Seeing as how you’re part of the big and bad gangster world, I’d say it’d say a lot.”

Alfie paused for a moment before he cupped his hands together and leaned forward on his desk a bit, elbows resting on the dark wood.

“I see now why Thomas Shelby allows you to do what you do. Yeah, you don’t really keep things to yourself do ya?”

“Not when I can help it.”

“Hmm.”

He hummed as if thinking to himself his eyes focused on her as she seemed like she was going to topple over in the doorway any second now from exhaustion. Putting his hands on his desk he rose from it and started to walk toward her, but then changed up his coarse and moved toward a cabinet in his office. He opened it and from there pulled out some cloth before he walked back over to his desk.

“’Ave a seat.”

He offered having her slowly move from the door to the seat across from him. She watched as he pulled out some sandwiches from his cloth that he unwrapped. Looking it over she arched her brow as he reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle and some glasses for them. This was very odd for her to see someone like Alfie getting ready to share with her his dinner.

“’Ere. S’not much, but it’ll keep ya from starvin’ now won’t it?”

“That’s very kind, thank you.”

She said slowly removing her hat and laying it down on the desk. He scoffed with amusement at her words.

“Right. Well, don’t be goin’ and tellin’ on me. Other lads will get jealous won’t they?”

“Can’t have them thinking that we’re mates or nothing, right?”

Alfie paused for a moment handing her a piece. Their eyes flickered to each other for a moment before he chuckled and placed the food over to her before popping open the cork from the bottle and pouring them both a glass. He didn’t reply to her comment and instead took a stiff drink before picking up his own piece of the meal.

“So, wanna tell me how a nice lass like yourself gets thrown into this whole Peaky Blinder’s mess?”

“Oh, I see – “ she said with a mouth full of her food, her hand covering her face as she spoke. “You think because I’m a woman you can butter me up with free food and then I’ll spill my whole life story to you.”

She swallowed her food and took a small sip of her whiskey. Looking at Alfie he scratched the back of his ear knowing he had been caught.

“I was born in Birmingham, but grew up in America – “

She started greatly to his surprise.

“I left with my mother and father before the war started as my father wanted to go to America to start up a boxing ring there. The whole family is into fighting and he thought it would be a good money maker.”

Alfie chuckled a little biting into his sandwich again and chewing while he listened.

“Then the war hit and – well, dad couldn’t fight in the war because he had the company and women have no rights to anything so when we came over to America mom and dad lied to customs and told them I was a boy – “

“You’re fucking kidding me mate? You ain’t gonna tell me ya got drafted now?”

“I did. I fought along side with the Americans until the end of the war.”

“Fucking… shit.”

“Yeah, fucking shit was right because when I came home I wasn’t the same little girl that left. That’s how I got this here.”

She said pointing to her cheek and the scar that ran across it. Alfie just looked at her face it was clear he wasn’t expecting this type of story from her, but she continued.

“Then my family back here contacted my dad. Told him that Thomas Shelby needed extra help and well – here I am.”

She finished reaching out and taking her drinking downing what was left in the glass. Alfie lifted the bottle without missing a beat and poured her glass back up again. The old fashion sitting with that nice ‘white bread' liquor inside it.

“Well, that’s far from what I was expecting, bloody hell.”

“Yeah, most people don’t suspect me to be a woman, let alone know my background of as to how I got into this line. You’re actually only the second person who knows about it.”

He just looked at her, his sandwich had been long forgotten since the story had started. His elbows rested on the dark desk as he just looked at her face trying to catch a lie behind her story. She knew he didn’t believe her, but what she had told him was true. The war made her the way she was and it was because of her parents why she had to go fight. This was everything that had lead up to her becoming a Peaky Blinder. This was the reason why she had been cut, shot, nearly killed – all because her parents told the customs officer that she was a boy.

“Sounds like you’ve had quiet a life then.”

“I’m not through just yet. This expansion is going to help us – all of us – if our cards are played right. Granted I might not agree with how my cousin is running things, but he’s head of this family so I go along with it.”

Alfie hummed to himself as he just looked at her. She could see the small gleam of amazement that came to his eye once he seemed to understand everything she had told him. Taking the last bite of her food she took another long drink to wash it down before she rose from her chair.

“Thank you for the dinner. I have to go now if that’s alright?”

Alfie rose from his chair and motioned toward the door. She looked at him for a second longer before leaving. She hadn’t even noticed what time it was once she left. She knew it was later than usual by the time she had gotten back and she would have to call Thomas back – knowing she had missed his late night call for the first time since being in Camden town.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicholas felt as if she had been dragging her feet all damn day. Last night she had to call back Tommy and explain to him that she had gotten off later than expected because Alfie wanted her whole life story. That of course didn't sit well with Tommy at all but once she explained to him that she only spoke about the war he seemed to let it go.

She didn't know why but she started to feel weird around Alfie Solomons nowadays. Ever since their dinner he shared with her, she believed he was suddenly popping up more and more around her area of the bakery. Whenever he seen her, he always called for her to come to his side having something for her to do.

Sometimes it was to help taste something other times it was for an update on how things were going. But today she was hit with a blind side of a question she wasn't expecting at all.

"You think your cousin would shoot me if I asked you to attend dinner wit' me?"

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the taller man seemingly slightly nervous in his own little corner of the workshop. It had been just the two of them and nobody around to hear him pop the question to her. Swallowing there was a numerous amount of answers that came to mind, but none of them she was willing to tell him to his face.

"I think he'd cut ya, yeah."

She replied giving the most simple answer she could. He snorted resting his elbow against the barrel that was sat behind him.

"Good thing I dun'need his permission then ain't it?"

Her face dropped. Holy hell Alfie Solomons was serious about dinner. Casting her eyes off to the side there were red flags flying everywhere with this question. And what was worse she couldn't explain to someone like Alfie that she and Thomas were together -- that would make her an even bigger target if he turned on them.

"Wots that face for?"

He asked while fiddling with his hands. She glanced back over at him from under her hat. May as well go with what little truth there would be from this conversation on her behalf.

"I'm -- I'm not use to being asked to dinner by men I hardly know."

"Ah well see that right there would be the point of dinner then wouldn' it? You'd get to know me better right?"

Biting her bottom lip she cursed herself in her head. Why did this big, bad gangster have to be even remotely interested in her? She felt her resolve slipping. She kept telling herself that she couldn't make this job harder on herself and she feared that if she rejected his offer that's what it would do.

Tommy had phoned her a while ago during their late night talks telling her that he was taking over Sabini's place and everything was falling into place. Glancing over at Alfie she sighed.

Why did she feel nervous?

"When you're right, youre right. Alright, but just dinner. I have to be up early in the morning for work."

Alfie gave her a wicked grin.

"Yer boss sounds like a real slave driver when ya put it that way."

"Nah. He'd just rather shoot me."

* * *

It was late night and she had just gotten back to her flat when the phone rang. Cursing under her breath as she darted inside she had only half an hour to pick out something decent for dinner and here Tommy was calling her as usual.

Rushing into the hallway she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nichole? Everythin' alright?"

She sighed resting her head against the trim of the doorway to the livingroom.

"Tommy. I'm having fuckin dinner with Alfie here in half an hour. So no everything ain't alright."

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone which caused Nichole to bite her bottom lip as she waited for him to say something.

"He fancys you then?"

"I guess so."

"And do you fancy him?"

"Thomas Shelby!"

She yelled on the phone finding herself instantly angry with the question. She shook her head and turned around so her back would be against the wall.

"I can't believe you just asked me that -- I'm only doing this because I can't come out and tell him about us and I'm also afraid that if I dont he's going to make my time here that much harder."

She explained to the silence on the other end of the phone.

"Do you fancy him, Nichole."

Closing her eyes she replied back perhaps a little too quickly.

"No. Tommy. The only man I fancy is the man who I talk to on the other end of this phone every night. I love you Tommy."

She breathed feeling her heart ache at the thought of Thomas being so damn far away from her for the last few weeks.

"I just wanna come home. I wanna be with you."

She explained not wanting to pull herself away from the phone but knowing that she had to do it. Thomas was still silent on the other end and it hurt her waiting.

"Thomas, I have to go. I'll call you after I'm -- "

"Don't worry about it Nichole. I'll be asleep. Big day tomorrow. I'll talk to you after our take over."

She stood there with the silence on the other end of the phone. Her heart sank. Just instantly dropped in her chest. She had never hear Tommy speak to her in that manner and it put instant worry in the back of her mind where it wasn't needed.

Hanging up the phone she pushed her back off the wall and slowly crept toward her bedroom preparing to get ready for her dinner with Alfie.

* * *

She wore the only nice thing she had that even resmibled anything close to a woman's attire. A white long sleeve shirt and some black slacks. She kept her breast unbound which made it obvious she was a woman if you looked at her front. She also grabbed her hair tie and put her hair up into a ponytail to present herself more feminine.

She didn't have any makeup to cover up her scar so she was shit outta luck there. She only hoped that they didn't rub into anyone that would cause for her cover to be blown.

Alfie arrived right when he said he would looking at her and her choice of clothing he seemed surprised.

"I -- I didn't have anything else."

"No worries, no worries. You look marvelous anyhow."

He said stepping out of the way so that she could leave her flat. Making sure she locked her door she followed Alfie down the stairs and into the street where his car was waiting. There was a driver up front which unsettled Nichole until she noticed that he paid no mind to her.

Slipping into the back seat with Alfie her mind weighted heavily on Thomas tonight and not so much on the man beside her. She couldn't have possibly fancyed Alfie. Sure he was attractive in his own manner, but he was dangerous, unpredictable, and her enemy. She didn't care what type of agreement Thomas had made with the man -- she didn't trust anybody who wasn't a Shelby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're headed into dangerous territories now bois. Nichole is atarting to doubt herself and this is never a good sign. Reviews are always welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner was -- well, it was actually really nice. Nichole was surprised at how Alfie actually spoke to her as if she was a person instead of just another worker of his. She had told Alfie a little bit about herself such as things she liked and things she didn't.

She didn't give him enough information that he could use to actually use against her -- unless he was going to goat her with vanilla cupcakes covered in chocolate icing.

He laughed with a hardy laugh that sent shivers down her spine. His blueish green eyes were focused on her as if she was the only woman that was in the room -- wait.

Blinking she recalled Thomas and how Freddie had once told her the same thing. Looking at Alfie she felt her heart pounding and her lips twitch.

"So you were in the war too?"

"Yeah well we were all put into it."

"Doesn't seemed to change you as much as the other boys I know."

Alfie gave her a small smile keeping his eyes on her.

"Yeah, well, is what it is ain't it?"

He replied. She smiled softly chuckling. He answered her question with a question to avoid an actual answer.

"You wanna get outta 'ere?"

"I believe I said dinner only, Mr. Solomons."

He laughed seeing her crack her own smile. Tonight was suppose to be about being careful while having dinner with this man. He was dangerous. He was a gangster. But -- there was almost an understanding between them.

"But I think I got you thinking differently now Miss. Shelby."

He chuckled his lips twitching in an unsure manner as he ran his hand through his beard. She smiled softly and huffed.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Solomons?"

The next morning Nicholas was up and ready for work. She had enjoyed her little night on the town with Alfie as they had went for a stroll in the park shortly after dinner. It was nice and quiet and the two of them just seemed to be each other. Now that a new day had dawned Nicholas hadn't expected the surprise visit from --

"Thomas? What are you doing here?"

She questioned seeing Tommy walking toward her. She had some of her men loading the boats that were going to distribute the bread around town by water. Tommy had come to find her.

"We've taken the club. Sent Sabini and his men running -- for now."

He explained a fat between his lips as he looked at her. She smiled making his heart ache. He had missed her, but since she wasn't alone he couldn't show her just how much he had. Instead they had to pretend to be business partners still.

"Congratulations are in order then."

"Yeah, I need you to come home. Come back and help Arthur run the club."

"Thomas -- I'm not sure Alfie will allow that?"

Tommy just looked at her for a second before he places the fag between his fingers and pulled it from between his lips holding it in his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't you wanna come home?"

"Oh more than anything." She shook her head. "But he's become demanding of me. Has piled more work on me. I'm not only watching after our men but now some of his when Ollie ain't able to keep an eye on em."

"He has you watching his men?"

He scoffed putting the smoke back between his lips and inhaling. His bright blues glanced back behind her toward the dock workers loading the barrels of alcohol into the boats.

"I dunno why but I think he's starting to trust me."

"He's starting to trust you because he fancys you. Another reason why you need to come home."

"You think he'd try something?"

Their conversation turned to a low whisper. She wasn't sure that Alfie would actually do anything toward her, perhaps he just enjoyed her company?

"We wouldn't have to worry about it if you came home. Besides, the family needa you back. With the expansion things are moving forward. I need you to step up -- "

"Wait you need me to step up?"

"Aye."

He said taking long drag from his cigarette before dropping it beneath his foot and snuffing it out with his shoe. Nicholas eyes him for a moment. Thomas had something planned since he wanted her to do this, but she wasn't sure what it was he had in mind.

He rolled his eyes.

"I just wanna make sure that if anythin' were to happen to me, you'd be able to handle it."

"You think something's gonna happen?"

This set so many red flags off with her. Tommy had never once thought something was gonna happen to him. He always believed himself the unbeatable and he was going to rule the world one day and provide for his family.

"Just doing what any man should and getting my things in order."

"People your age don't usually get their ducks in a row this early in life Thomas."

Nicholas said as the men hustled around them. But it didn't matter to Nicholas because Tommy was the only thing that mattered to her right now. Everything else was just in the background.

"When you live the way I do, you get them in order, Nicholas."

* * *

"So lemme get this straight yeah? You want me to fuckin let her go all cause you say you need her for the expansion of your club, right?"

Alfie questioned Thomas as the man sat in the chair before Alfie Solomon. The man behind the desk didn't seem too happy about the request at all. Even more so that Thomas had taken over the club as planned. She stood over to the side watching as the two spoke to one another.

"She's part of the family and helps run things."

"Right. But you seem to forget, alright, that our contact included her, yeah? Yesh, right. She's to be here workin' for me and she can't do that if she's workin' for you in your newly accommodated club!"

He snapped trying to get his point across that she wasn't gonna go anywhere that he wasn't going to allow. Tommy sat there just looking at Alfie and blinking slowly. He was reading the man she could tell. Thomas was trying to find a loophole that he could extort and get her back.

"It's also not in the contract that you would take her out to dinner and try to wine and dine her."

Alfie's eyes flickered over to her for a split second before he looked back at Tommy.

"Yeah, well -- tis what it is mate."

He said running his hand through his beard. Nicholas knew things were going south and very, very fast.

"Mr. Solomons."

She asked moving her hand over her forehead. Thomas kept his eyes on Alfie as the man turned and looked at her.

"If I'm needed back home then it can't be helped. Billy Kitchen is here. I fully trust him to be able to run the bakers. There have been no incidents with the boys so far with him watching them. He can handle them while I'm away."

She explained. She wanted to be home. This job was practically running itself and Billy was running things to her agreement. There wasn't any real reason as to why she had to end up staying here and she believed that both men knew that.

Alfie kept his eyes on her. His stare intense to anyone who wouldn't have been her. She had gotten to know the unpredictable gangster to the point where he didn't frighten her to an extant. Scoffing Alfie leaned back in his chair and smacked his knees.

"Alright. See. Now you've gone and upset me."

He said moving to his drawer and whipping out a gun pointing it to Thomas's head. Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Solomons!"

She snapped but he waved his hand.

"Nah, nah, nah -- see I jus' shoot 'im and there's no need."

He said holding the gun to Thomas's forehead. Narrowing her eyes she was quick to draw her own gun and point it to the side of Alfie's head. The barrel of her Colt pressed to the side of his head. His eyes looking at Nicholas as she held a gun to his head in a manner that meant she was done with this bullshit.

"Just stop it Mr. Solomons. I might be working for you, but Mr. Shelby is my boss first and foremost -- and my kin."

She said lowly her thumb prepared to cock the gun. Alfie sat there with his gun still shoved in Thomas's face, but his hand wavered a bit. Snorting he finally pulled the gun away and threw it down onto the table.

"Right then. Take your lass and get the fuck out yeah. Fuck off."

He said as Nicholas pulled the gun away from his head and returned it to her holster by her hip. She huffed as Thomas rose from his chair and the both of them left Alfie Solomons's office.

* * *

"Thank you."

Nicholas told Tommy as she sat beside him in the car on their way home. He glanced at her from a side view as he drove.

"I was worried you were upset with me."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

She sighed and looked out her window watching the country side passing by.

"Because I had to have dinner with him. You're extremely controlling and want things to go your way, Tommy. I didn't want you thinking that there was any other reason for it aside from the fact I was doing it to keep my job easy."

"He was gonna shoot me to keep you there."

He informed her. She looked at him knowing that Alfie wasn't going to shoot him -- he was smarter than that. And Thomas knew it too, but the fact that he had shoved a gun in his face was enough reason to dislike the man even more.

"He wasn't gonna shoot you. It was a damn cock fight at this point."

And everyone knew it. It was a fight for her for whatever damn reason and she was over it.

Completely over it.


	14. Chapter 14

She had been completely over it, but it seemed that life wasn't over with her. When Thomas and her had arrived back Small Heath life was about to hit them right smack dab in the face.

A gun was drawn from the darkness as a man pushed it right into Tommy's face. Nicholas felt her blood run cold as Tommy stepped out of the car and grabbed the man up and they started to tussle.

Stepping out of the car herself Nicholas was quickly grabbed up by another man in which she punched square in the jaw. He tumbled backward as she reached for her hat to cut him. But then a third man leapt from the shadows and grabbed her. Tommy grabbed the man by the back of his jacket and threw him to the floor.

They were out numbered and as Nicholas was slammed up against a support beam for the garage where Thomas parked she felt her head split open from her old wound. A gasp and a couple of punches to the face let her slide down the bar. Being forgotten about after a few kicks to the ribs the man rushed Tommy having all three of them on him.

He yelled out fighting against them but it was too much as a forth and then a fifth man came from now where and took Tommy down to the ground beating and kicking him. Nicholas glanced over and realised she was screaming.

Her screams was the sound that rang in her ears. Until one of the five men came over and grabbed her by the hair and kicked her face in causing her whole world to go dark.

"Tommy Shelby. I missed you in my club. I was at the races."

She could still hear -- just barely. But she couldn't open her eyes.

"Sabini..."

Thomas groaned. There was a short pause.

"Don't say my name. Jesus. Franco -- take my name out of his mouth."

She heard being said and then Thomas was crying out in agony.

"While you're there, do a bit of sigfinf for gold. Pay for the petrol."

Attempting to open her eyes as she staggered to stand she heard foot steps approaching her. Throwing her arm out she was grabbed and shoved back against the beam her head hitting a second time causing her to sob.

"See how much I know about you? I even know what's in your fucking mouth. And where you put your fucking dick."

A snap was heard and Nicholas felt herself being dragged across the floor by two men on either side of her. She grunted trying to get away but instead her hat was ripped from her head.

"Look at me. Look at me. Look at me!"

Sabini snapped having Nicholas dragged before Tommy. Blood was dripping from her head and her body limp in the men's hold.

"You take up with the Jews. Yeah. You think that's what London is all about. You can come down here and pick a side. You fucking clown!"

Sabini spat in his face. Nicholas felt her head go light and she didn't know how much longer she could hang on. She was upset. Upset that she knew her and Thomas were in a bad spot for the both of em.

"My face shooting your lover will be the last thing you'll ever see on earth. Your mistake. You remember that when you get to hell."

He said stopping Tommy's head as a gun was raised to Nicholas's own.

'This is it. This is where everything had got me.'

She repeated in her head as she felt her body dropping from what felt like the sky. And then the gun shot rang out, but she felt no pain until she was dropped to the ground. She hit hard and laid there hearing people running and shouting.

Finally being able to barely crack open an eye Nicholas looked up hearing someone coming toward them. The paused for a minute then proceeded toward them.

"I suppose we should see if the bastard's are still alive."

Looking up the last person she expected to see was standing right before her as their saviors.

"Fucking hell."

She muttered seeing Campbell snort.

"Indeed."

He replied as he just looked down at her before her whole world finally faded completely black.

* * *

When Nicholas awoke she did so with Tommy beside her in a bed to her right. It was daylight out and the light hurt her eyes greatly. What was more she didn't expect was for ID Campbell to be there by Tommy's side with his hand wrapped around his throat.

"You are on my hook, Mr. Shelby. And from this moment forward -- " he yanked Tommy up almost into a sitting position on the bed. "You belong to me."

Before he tossed him back down onto the bed. Glancing over Campbell noticed a pair of blue eyes staring right at him as he walked around Tommy's bed.

"So, get well quickly. I will be in touch the moment I hear you can piss standing up. And then I'll send you your instructions."

He said with a tip of his head toward Nichole as he left the room. Tommy sighed as he attempted to sit up on his bed. Tommy gasped a little as he glanced over at Nichole. She figured she probably looked completely awful.

"Tommy?"

Her voice hurt. Her lungs on fire as her head was pounding.

"We have to go."

He said grunting as he struggled to get to his feet. Nichole watched him wondering just where it was they were suppose to go in their condition? But they had to go, because Tommy said so.

So she would go along with him and ask him how he was later.

* * *

Three days to London by boat. Three days to talk to Thomas about what the hell had even happened. Turns out that Thomas hadn't actually taken the club just yet. He had only stirred up enough trouble for Sabini to come running. But he still had his plans and Nichole was still willing to be by his side after everything that happened.

Those three days were spent helping one another lick the others wounds. It was spent talking about their lives and Nichole even took the moment to bring up something she never thought she would.

"Tommy, Polly told me something that makes me believe she wants us to marry."

This was sure to catch Tommy's attention and it did very much so. Curly was driving the boat and Tommy and Nichole were down below deck laying on the bed together. What time they didn't spend sleeping, they were awake with one another talking.

"What would that be?"

"She told me that it wasn't uncommon before the war. That cousins married all the time. She even knew a few who had been married and were cousins."

"She told you this?"

"Yeah..."

She said softly her hand coming over and lightly touching his face. He had been beaten so badly that she feared the both of them were going to die that night. But luckily -- and for whatever reason -- Campbell had saved them both.

"Polly always was one to meddle where she shouldn't."

She heard him mutter under his breath as he reached forward and grabbed her, pulling her closer into his chest. She sighed deeply letting Tommy think on the words for a little bit. In the mean time she was going to allow the waters to rock her to sleep while laying in the arms of the man she loved.

Three days it had taken to get to London and it was all to give Ada some help. She too had been attacked by Sabini's men and Tommy wanted to make sure that she was being protected best she could. She he bought her a house out of the gangster's territory to where she would be safer.

After that it was time to go back to Small Heath. After all Tommy and Nichole couldn't miss out on Polly's birthday.

Not when Tommy had some apparent news that Nichole has no idea was gonna be released to her knowledge.

She had another cousin; Micheal -- and he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I messed up with the timeline a little so you'll have to excuse me. I'm just now rewatching the series and once I switch some things around we'll be right back on track! Until then don't let things bother you and I hope you're all able to enjoy the story anyway!


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy birthday Polly."

Nichole said with a little smile on her still swollen face. Polly gave the young girl a pat on the arm knowing that she meant well. But what little did she know is the house that Tommy, Arthur, John, Finn, and Nichole had taken her to see would be her house.

Tommy had gotten Polly a really nice little home in a really nice little neighbour. She didn't really know what she would be doing here. Tommy kept giving suggestions on what she could do and Arthur finally handed the woman the keys. She sat down on the couch and removed her hat, nor really knowing what else to do.

"Alright let's go."

Arthur said tapping everyone on their shoulders leaving Polly and Thomas to talk business about the other present Tommy had for Polly.

The fact that be knew about the finding the children. Finding Polly's children.

"I never knew her kids."

Nichole stated looking at Arthur. The older man grinned and rubbed his nose.

"Wee things they were."

He started pulling a smoke from his pack and handing her one. She took it and popped it into her mouth welcoming Arthur's light. She inhaled and took a breath exhaling.

"How's yer face?"

"Fine."

John scoffed at her reply. Arching a brow she looked at him as they all stood out around by the car.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Obviously it's somethin."

She said pulling her smoke from between her lips and looking to John. Finn shifted nervously causing her to catch his body language.

"We were all worried."

He explained saying what John wasn't willing to say. It caused a grin to slip to her lips and a chuckle. She looked between all three of them.

"Thank you."

She said turning when she heard the front door open and out came Tommy ready to go. Tossing her cigarette down she went and climbed into the car waiting for the others.

A day passed and evening followed. Tommy had been running around doing God knows what at who knows where. Nicholas worked in the betting den for a little bit trying to ignore the whole world around her when suddenly a letter was bring tossed onto her desk by someone she didn't recognize.

"Miss. Shelby?"

They said tipping their hat before leaving the den keeping her confused. Looking down at the letter she noticed the hand writing. Biting her bottom lip she took the letter and opened it pulling it out and reading it slowly.

  
_'Miss. Shelby,_

_I heard what happened to you when Sabini crossed your path. I knew it was a bad idea for you to leave, but knowing you had your mind set only made it harder to keep you there. You're a strong and very independent woman I've come to learn._

_I've never been any good at writing, but I figured I would -- '_

  
"What's that?"

She jumped at the sound of Tommy's voice being so close. Clearing her throat she held it out to him.

"Letter from Mr. Solomons."

Tommy merely looked at the letter in her hands. Taking the offered up letter Tommy took it and started reading. His face unreadable to her as his eyes scanned over the words. Finally when he finished he looked at his for a moment before his gaze fell onto her.

"Did you read it all?"

"No not all of it."

Tommy nodded his head taking the letter and folding it up he placed it in his breast pocket of his jacket. Her jaw tightened a bit annoyed with him taking her letter. She understood that Tommy was possessive of her, but over a letter she hasn't even read all the way?

"Follow me."

Tommy said as he walked into his office. Cocking a brow she followed in after him only to find Finn and another boy there. Closing the door behind her, she was shocked to find out that Arthur had beaten a boy to death during a boxing fight. Finn explained that he didn't seem to be there in the head when he got like that and that he just zoned out.

Looking at Tommy, she understood that this wasn't normal and something had to be done.

A boy was a dead.

"Right. Get your fucking stories straight yeah. Fuck off."

He motioned his head toward his door. Nicholas watched the boys leave closing the door behind them. Tommy sighed rubbing his face. She came up to him, her hands moving over his arms as he lowered his hands.

"Not here."

He reminded her no matter how badly he wanted her touch right now. Shaking her head she scoffed.

"Pretty sure anyone that matters knows I'm a woman by now Tommy."

She said motioning to her face. But he didn't smile and he certainly didn't snicker. What had happened to her and him -- but mostly her, effected him much more than what he let on. He didn't want her dragged into this whole mess. He wanted her safe and at home.

Moving his hand he brought it up over her cheek. Cupping her face he looked at her. She was the same woman he had fallen for those years ago and it was going to be hard to break her of it.

"Let me go talk to Arthur."

Her words were a surprise to him. She was wanting to help. Talk to his brother for him. Shaking his head he knew better than to involve her anymore than what she already was. Frowning she looked at him.

"You forget I was in the war too. I know the signs, Tommy."

"I haven't forgot."

He sighed, thumb running over her busted lip. She was awful but healing. Her head had been cracked wide open again and the doctors had to keep the brain swelling down so they weren't able to sew her up this time. Putting her head back together along with the swelling would cause her to die.

So she was walking around with a wrapped head and had to change the bandage every so often to keep from an infection. Her eye was swollen shut and they ended up having to cut her eyelid to relive the pressure so she could see again.

Her face had been black and blue but now barely any cuts remained. Her back had been shifted but not broken. Walking was painful but she managed.

"I know."

He said leaning in for a quick kiss. She kissed him back, melting into his arms as she did. She loved Tommy so deeply it hurt to even think about how her life would be if she were to end up losing him.

"I have to go. Keep working, I'll have the boys take you home."

He said moving past her. Her eyes saddened having him release her.

"I can go myself. I'm not defenseless."

She reminded. She was a Blunder after all. Tommy paused before turning and looking up at her, his gaze had been on the floor.

"I haven't forgotten, Nichole. Just humor me -- for once."

He asked before his figure left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Her plans to go home changed quickly. Instead of having the boys take her home, Tommy had the boys collect her and bring her to the Garrison for the grand reopening. She hasn't ever seen the pub looking the way it was now.

It was so posh and had so much more style compared to the old look it completely floored her. Nicholas took off her cap and looked around the pub.

"Nicholas!"

The voice of Ada called out through the packed pub. Her eyes glanced about seeing the woman dressed up in a facy get up dress and quickly approaching her.

"Ada! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago!"

She said hugging her cousin. It was good to see the woman when she wasn't pointing a gun around in the middle of the street threatening to shoot the next person who tried something with her. Looking around the room she seen Polly and Arthur as well.

"Where's Thomas?"

Ada rolled her eyes and took Nicholas by the arm bringing her through the bar. They were approaching Polly when suddenly the man Nicholas had just questioned came from out of no where and grabbed her other arm.

"I need to borrow her, Ada."

Tommy said causing Ada a scowl. Nicholas looked at Tommy questionably.

"I'll catch up, Ada."

She told the woman allowing Tommy to drag her off to the back of the pub. It was near silent back in the back and it was dark. Extremely private is how it made her feel. She took a seat as Tommy had pulled her out a chair to sit while taking a seat next to her.

She watched him silently as he pulled forth a letter from his jacket.

"This came for me."

He said handing her the letter. Arching her brow she reached out and took it. Seeing it was from America she arched a brow higher. It wasn't from her father, so who was it from?

"Its from Grace."

Tommy said causing her breath to hitch. Her eyes darted over to his as time seemed almost frozen. They just looked to one another Tommy reading the worry in her eyes.

"I want you to burn it."

He said as she blinked. Pulling the candle that sat on the table closer to them both Tommy then nudged it closer to her. Feeling the letter between her fingers she glanced down at the flame that danced in the darkness.

"Why me?"

Her question was something he half expected her to ask and he was prepared for it as he was most of the questions that was asked in his life.

Pulling forth a cigarette from his holder he put it between his lips before lighting it. Inhaling deeply he placed the gag between his fingers and pulling it out, exhaling smoke.

"Because it has to be you."

Narrowing her eyes a bit she glared at him.

"And why me Thomas?"

Of course her trail of thought was the fact that Tommy still had feeling for the woman. That he was doing this because he couldn't bring himseld to. Leaning back in his chair he sighed putting his smoke to his lips once more.

"I would think my future wife would want say in my life."

Her eyes widened and her mouth instantly dry. He just -- Tommy's lips twitched a bit as he exhaled his smoke.

"You're not serious? Tommy, surely you're not -- "

"Why wouldn't I be? We've been together for almost three years. My enemies already know who you are and what you mean to me. I see no reason why we don't just go head and do it."

His steel blues seemed different tonight. Maybe it was the lighting or the emotion that filled the air, but one thing was for sure. Tommy never did anything without reason.

"You never do anything without reason Tommy -- so what the hell are you planning?"

"Can't a man who loves his woman marry her just cause?"

"No. Not with you. Never with you."

She paused for a minute.

"Is this why you've been acting so strange? Is this why you've been setting up your family in homes? Why you started that trust fund for Karl?"

Tommy didn't say anything after that. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as her fingers crumpled the letter in her hand.

"Tommy -- "

"This has nothing to do with any of that. I promise. I'm tired of hiding. Today in the office having you close to me in public the way you were -- it opened my eyes as to what I want. I don't want Nicholas Shelby, I want Nichole Shleby."

The room was heavy. There were so many questions floating about that she didn't even know what to ask.

"Nichole Shelby isn't a Peaky Blinder tho. I'm not even sure she exists anymore. The war -- it's changed me."

He knew what she meant. He understood it better than anyone what was could do to a man, let alone a woman. Reaching over the table Tommy swatted her flat cap off her head and let it fall to the ground. His fingers ran through her hair letting it fall over her shoulders as the rubber band fell from her head.

"She's still there. I've seen her."

He said cupping her cheek. Sadness filled her and she gave a Trimbling sigh. Her eyes darting down to the envelope again before they flickered over to the flame. She looked back at Tommy feeling his thumb moving across her cheek.

"I won't turn into your white picket fence house wife. You can't make me."

"No. Wouldn't dream of it."

"And I won't stop being a Blinder -- "

"Nichole -- "

"I won't."

She argued firmly. The deep frown upon her lips told Tommy there was no point in arguing about it. Her mind wouldn't be changed and that was that. Sighing deeply he leaned in closer to her his own gaze locked with hers.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Her lips twitched.

"Marry me apparently?"

She said as her hand moved over the flame causing the letter to catch fire. She watched as the letter from Grace went up quickly and she moved it around with her hand before dropping it in an ash tray before it burnt her fingers.

"Now what?"

She questioned as Tommy leaned forward, his face so close to hers.

"Now -- I suppose we have the pleasure of announcing our agreement."

She laughed a bit her grin turning wide as she leaned in kissing Tommy in the private room of the newly remodeled Garrison.


	17. Chapter 17

The announcement of course went as Tommy had planned. The family - for the most part - had been over the moon. Some of the Blinders, however, were completely confused until it was brought to their attention by Arthur that "She's a bloody woman ya idiots!" Which in turn caused Nicholas to pinch the brim of her nose and shake her head.

Tommy however kept a firm hold on her waist as Ada and a few other family members congratulated the both of them. John of course gave Tommy a bit of fuss about having done it sooner. But aside from all that everyone seemed to accept it.

"I told you."

Polly said with a slight slur to her words causing Nicholas to look to her aunt.

"It's a common thing. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Nicholas didn't know where such a hostile bit of advice had come from but she left it to the drink believing Polly just had a bit too much and left it at that. As the night drew to an end Tommy and Nicholas headed back home to the Arrow House.

"Nichole."

Tommy called out to her as she started to take the route to her room. Tommy stopped her shaking his head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his room. They merely kept their rooms separated in case of guest which they would have to play the part of cousins -- but tonight Tommy didn't want any of it.

"But my clothes -- "

"You won't need any after I'm done with ya."

He said causing her cheeks to warm from his comment. Biting her lower lip Tommy wasted no time in guiding her to his room and started on the removal of clothing. It was quick how he worked. He moved with such experienced hands as he took the wrap off her chest and dropped her trousers to the floor.

She gasped when his mouth landed over her unshaven mound and his tongue entered her as she laid on the bed. Her toes curled feeling Tommy's hand run over her gun shot wound in her thigh as he held her to his lips.

She cried out when Tommy's tounge caused her to cum with such litte effort on his part. Their lips molded together as he pressed inside her welcoming cunt pushing his cock all the way deep inside her. She moaned over his lips as her hands found the back of his neck as he made her his.

The next morning Nichole found herself alone. After her exhausting night with Tommy she honestly expected to wake up beside him, but he was no where to be found. A note that lay on her side table told heard that he had gone out into town this morning due to some business that he had to take care of.

Frowning she didn't like the idea of Tommy going out on his own when there was so much happening with the Peaky Blinders and their enemies. But after their agreement there wasn't really much that she could do. She was still a Peaky Blinder, but she knew that even with their agreement Tommy didn't see her as one anymore.

He hadn't seen her as one for a long time, at least not since that kiss that they shared in the bar after Billy Kimber.

Taking the covers and tossing them off of her she rose from the bed gathering up the clothes that ripped from her body last night and Scattered across the room. Sighing she picked up her clothes and wrapped a sheet around her body before she made her way back to her room to get the clothes that she knew she would need for this morning.

Luckily she didn't pass by any of the maids or any of the other help after all it would be rather hard to explain something to them without Tommy saying something first.

Not saying that they didn't already know about their little Affair, but she would much rather avoid the conversation entirely if she could.

Has she got dress she actually debated about going into town after Tommy but then realizing just how much needed done around the house and without a leader there to leave the help nothing would get done if she didn't stay there to do things. She groaned and rolled her eyes sometimes wondering if the reason why Tommy made her head of the house as far as hiring and giving instructions to the help wasn't in order to keep her out of the Peaky Blinder business.

Because if that was the case it sure was working.

Coming down a large stairway she was greeted by one of the foot men in which she instructed that she would be checking on the horses today and that the rest of the household should be doing cleaning, dusting, and washing of all the rugs in the house.

The moment they were finished the head made was to find her and be prepared for more instructions. Nichole knew that all of this could be done with in a timely manner and once that was completed she could further instruct them to do even more.

Most days they would just hit her about doing little various things here and there but since Nichole and Tommy had not been around things had gotten a wee bit out of hand around the house as far as things collecting dust and some of the rug starting to smell of mildew from the lack of cleanliness.

She often wondered why she kept the help around when they seem to have a lack of leadership among them. But in the end she figured that she kept them around because they knew how to keep quiet about certain affairs, which was most definitely important when it came to the work at the Peaky Blinders.

Being out in the stables in with the horses gave her time to clear her mind. She had always loved horses ever since she was a little girl. She always dreamed about being a knight in sir Arthur's Round Table, never a princess, and she would always be the one to save the day.

But as she grew up and Westerns became a thing in America she quickly found herself loving the idea of becoming a cowboy. Although both of them we're extremely idiotic ideals she still loved the fact that horses were as Wild and Free as what they were. She loved being able to be on the back of one and just riding as far as she could.

That was one thing she must when she moved to America was being unable to ride a horse whenever she pleased. Being in a city such as the one she was in there was never anywhere to be able to raise horses.

Running her hand through the mane of one of her horses she looked into it's deep brown eyes. The whole horse was covered in brown. A brown Mane and brown fur of the horse aside from the black hoods that it had. It was completely Brown. She thought that's what she loved most about Lancelot. Tommy had bought this horse specifically for her at an auction knowing her love for horses was almost as strong as his, if not equally matched.

Running her hand over his back she gave a small pot to the horse before she moved around to grab the grains and oats that she would need in order to feed him.

"He doesn't understand. None of them do."

She told her horse as she lifted the bucked up and dropped it in her feeder. The horse gave a snuff before going down and eating his food. She ran her hand over his face and down his neck while he ate.

"I want to be by his side -- always, in every way and situation."

She lightly touched her still bruised face, feeling the - probably - forming scar over her bottom lip to match the one already on her cheek.

"No matter how bad I want to be there for him to help. No matter what. He just doesnt understand!"

She snapped stepping out if his stable and slamming the door just enough to barely spook Lancelot before he went back to eating his oats. She shook her head and growled walking out into the cobblestone court yard to look in the stone trough where the fish swam. Tommy had bought goldfish and place them in the trough to help keep the water clean.

It worked which was amazing and she didn't understand how or why, but it was the little things like this that made her find her interest in Tommy grow that much more.

"O whistle, an' I'll come to ye, my lad,  
Tho' father an' mother an' a' should gae mad, O whistle, an' I'll come to ye, my lad."

She sung softly to herself as her eyes watched the gold fish swimming around in the water. The sun reflecting in the tiny sway of the clear water.

"But warily tent when ye come to court me, And come nae unless the back-yett be a-jee; Syne up the back-stile, and let naebody see, And come as ye were na comin' to me, And come as ye were na comin' to me..."

Closing her eyes she rubbed her face and frowned. It was stupid she was having an inner battle with herself over such a stupid subject. She wanted to be right by standing by him and protecting him, but she also knew that he would only worry and want anything other than it.

Moving from the water trough she headed back into the house ready to sit down for a second for some light reading to attempt to take her mind off of Tommy taking things into his own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting into the part where I had fudged a bit with skipping ahead without really knowing I had done so. This was the part where Nicholas should have started working for Alfie, but instead I'm changing up that bit a little in order to get back on track with my original idea for how I want this story to go.
> 
> Sorry for the rather late update, but I've got several other stories I'm working on so it's taking a minute to write.


	18. Chapter 18

Nichole had taken a ride into town on her own. After saddling up her mare she took the long country road to get back into Small Heath. Tommy believed she was going to stay home since he had taken the car -- oh how wrong he was on that one.

She didn't bother to dress like a Blunder today. She was too tired and gave little to no shits about what anyone had to say about her being a woman. Trotting to the old home that was now a betting house, Nichole dropped down off her horse seeing that the cars were all here.

Course they would be here. Walking inside and nearly running into Arthur, Nichole snorted.

"Nichole!"

He bellowed shocked to see her looking as a woman. He couldn't believe his eyes seeing her in that manner. Looking around the room Tommy, John, Polly and someone else was there. A younger man who was dressed up in a nice little brown suit.

"Who's this?"

She asked looking at him as Polly smirked.

"This is cousin, Michael."

"I'll be damned! Your Michael, Polly's Michael?"

The woman chuckled and nodded her head. Eyeing Tommy, Nichole seen his eyes were on her.

"So that's what you've been up to then?"

She snorted lulling her head to the side before looking at Michael again. Holding out her hand Michael took and shook it.

"I'm Nichole Shelby. I'm your cousin."

"Really? But you sound American?"

"That's cause this little lady here moved to the big apple shortly before you were born!"

Arthur said parting her shoulders causing her hold on Micheal's hand to loosen. The younger man was just standing there smiling.

"Well, I see Polly started feeding ya. But I think I'll treat ya both to a little dinner -- since I'm not welcome anywhere else."

Nichole bit not even looking at Tommy. The brothers John and Arthur just shared a confused glance with each other as Tommy sighed. The mood was a quick change as Nichole removed herself from Arthur's hold.

"How's that sound?"

She questioned as Tommy went and walked around to her. Polly didn't say anything as Michael just kinda watched. The taller man stood beside her causing her eyes to drift toward him.

"That okay with you boss?"

She questioned looking up at Tommy. She knew he wasn't use to seeing her dressed in the white shirt top and tan riding bottoms with her boots. She looked more like a race horse rider than anything else.

"I don't see why not."

He said leaning over and kissing the side of her head. That was a shocking moment for the family -- for Nichole in general. Putting a smile on her lips as Tommy left the room she looked at Michael and held out her arm.

"Shall we?"

  
Nichole had taken them to a nice little cáfe not far from the house. It had a nice warm atmosphere where Polly, Michael, and herself could all relax and have a moment with one another.

"I might not have met you before, but I just want you to know, Michael, that you're as much family to us as I am."

She said smoothing out her napkin across the table. Michael looked to his cousin and gave a nod.

"That's... something to say."

"It's how this family is. It's how we work."

Nichole said with a sip from her water that the waiter had brought them. Nichole thanked him while looking from the menu.

"I want to be a part of this family."

Michael said looking from Polly to Nichole. Polly smiled and grabbed his hand taking it into her own. Nichole looked at Michael and huffed in amusement.

"We'll be glad to have you, Michael."

She said with a wink causing the boys cheeks to warm. Nichole chuckled to herself. If only she had known how much of a time they were all going to have in the future then maybe she would have thought twice about finding his answer so amusing.

* * *

The phone rang. Nichole groaned as she rolled over in the middle of the night. Huffing she reached out for Tommy only to find that he wasn't there. Huffing in annoyance she rolled back over to the phone and grabbed it up.

"Hello?"

She muttered half asleep.

"Did I wake you darlin?"

Her eyes opened instantly from the sound of Alfie's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Alfie? How did you get this number?"

"Well, you know me, love. Little bribe here little bribe there and pretty soon I've got any phone number I could want."

"Alfie..."

Her tired tone held warning which caused the sound of a smirk from the other end of the phone.

"You never answered my last letter. Might I ask why?"

"Tommy burned it before I could read it."

"He did wot? That sorry sod! Did ya even get ta read it?"

"A little, not much. Why did you call me at.... two sixteen in the morning Alfie?"

The voice on the other end was quiet for a long second not even breathing was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Well, ya know, a boss tends to miss one of his best workers. Since you left everything's went straight ta shit. Now if that doesn't say something then I dunno what does about your work quota -- "

"Alfie."

"I mean just the other day I had to break some smucks nose! Break it I did -- "

"Alfie."

"He thought mouthin off was a good idea, but he quickly seen -- "

"Alfie!"

"Nah, nah, nah, just listen I didn't kill 'em!"

Nichole pinched the bridge of her nose. It was far too early in the morning to be hearing Alfie rambling off with God only knows what just to hear himself talk.

"Mr. Solomons, please!"

She finally snapped causing Alfie's voice to quiet.

"I appreciate the call if I wouldn't have been so late. Now, please, I have a lot to do in the morning so if you'll excuse me -- "

"Well excuse the hell outta me, Miss. Shelby. I was jus tryin ta call and make sure Tommy hadn't killed ya or somethin."

"Goodnight Mr. Solomons."

Nichole said hanging up on Alfie.


End file.
